


moving forward

by sausegay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, and share a tent, but honestly this could be a cowboy au like it works, but yeah, canon complaint, i basically changed everything from the war arc on, i wouldn't call it a fix it, i’m calling it the last au cause of their fits, just casual things, sasuke and naruto look like they do in the last movie, they ride horses, travel fic, was feelin cowboy vibes when i wrote this but they’re ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausegay/pseuds/sausegay
Summary: “Just ignore it.”“I can’t,” Naruto tells him.“Why not?” Sasuke groans.“Because,” Naruto says, not even thinking about what he’s saying before it comes out his mouth. He’s always been kind of reckless like that. “This is the second time you’ve gotten hard around me. What the fuck has you so hot and bothered you’re trying to dry hump my ass?”It’s quiet for a few painstaking moments, until Sasuke says something that has Naruto’s breath catching in his throat.“It’s you.”or where sasuke and naruto travel in a new world, sort out their feelings, and the culminating act is sasuke eating naruto's ass in the woods.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 430





	moving forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/gifts).



> warning of minor edits made since posting: sakura and sasuke no longer have a kid together
> 
> okay so this is for key <3 she said we don't write enough smut, so i wanted to write a lil summ summ for her mwah. this was supposed to be 10k, but i got carried away if you couldn't tell. wrote this in a couple days then did extensive editing cause i wanted it to be perfect and this is my first time writing smut for sasuke and naruto so yeah, anyways enjoy!
> 
> title: superpower by beyonce ft. frank ocean

_'Konoha, new or old, isn’t a home for me but in your eyes I think I could find one in you.’_

“Please bring her back safely, Naruto.” Sakura breathes the words into Naruto’s shoulder, pressing them deep into his skin. A promise he could never break, so he hugs her back just as tight as she clings onto him. 

“Of course,” Naruto whispers into her hair, mouth pressed against her pink roots. Then, because he’s Naruto, he ruffles her hair to be a little shit. “I’ll bring her back in once piece, then you’ll be forced to fall in love with me.” He only says it just to get a smile out of her. 

She punches him on the arm instead, which is close enough to the response he wanted from her. “Idiot,” she whispers under her breath. 

Naruto laughs at that, giving her a cheeky smile. “You say that now Sakura, but I’m serious.” 

“Do you want me to whack you again?” He’s surprised that she warns him; usually she’s one to swing first and then offer an explanation later. 

“Naruto, stop messing with Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice comes up behind Sakura, his silent figure suddenly appearing a few steps behind her as if he’s some type of weird apparition. It’s creepy and unnerving to say the least, especially when Naruto is trying to enjoy some quality alone time in his tent and Kakashi’s shadow suddenly falls on his tent’s opening, scaring the absolute shit out of him. 

“Who said I was messing with her?” The wind around him tickles his cheeks, blowing his bangs into his face. His eyes get dragged to a leaf falling near Kakashi’s shoulder, a possible sign for the coming fall. Which makes sense considering summer is steadily coming to an end. It should be getting colder soon he hopes. The heats been tiring him out. 

“That bruise forming on your arm.” Kakashi’s idle comment brings Naruto’s attention back to him. He can’t help getting distracted easily, it’s almost like second nature at this point. 

“That what?” Naruto asks for Kakashi to repeat himself, voice probably sounding obnoxious in his present company’s ears. Well, at least it’s something they’re used to. 

“There’s a bruise on your arm.” Naruto’s eyes widen, which is quickly followed by him looking down to check his arm, only to see that it’s covered by the sleeve of his jacket. Did he just-

“Kakashi—”

“Anyways,” Kakashi waves him off, “Here’s the list of things that I want you two to get on your trip there.” He holds the paper out in front of him, but snatches it away when Naruto tries to take it from him. Frowning, Naruto reaches for it again, only for Kakashi to hold it out of reach once more. 

“What the hell Kakashi-sensei, give it to me.” He groans when Kakashi moves past him, casually running a hand through his hair. Naruto’s annoyed, but he still revels in the fact that the gesture doesn’t feel as condescending as it did when he was sixteen and a lot shorter. He’s at least closer in height to Kakashi now so the man has to stretch up higher to do it, can’t push Naruto’s head down as easily now. 

“You’re cute,” Kakashi’s eye crinkles at him, showcasing his bemusement, “thinking I would let you have this. You know you’re my favorite, but I’m not that dumb.” Then addressing the third person in their company he adds, “here Sasuke, keep this safe.”

Naruto stares with a dropped jaw as Sasuke turns from adjusting the flaps on their covered wagon, glove covered hand reaching out to accept the paper from him. Kakashi slaps it into Sasuke’s palm, leaning forward to pull Sasuke into a half-hug before whispering something into the other’s ear, clearly not meant for Sakura and Naruto’s ears. 

“I can’t believe he doesn’t trust me, this is bullshit.” Turning to Sakura, he throws his hand out. “You see this?” He watches Sasuke and Kakashi separate with narrowed eyes, seeing Sasuke slip the paper under his heavy looking brown poncho and presumably into his kunai holster. 

“Well,” Sakura tells him mildly, “you have been known to misplace things.”

“Since when?” Naruto gets an accusatory look on his face. “Are you siding with him now Sakura?”

“I’m just stating facts,” she says. “Now go. The sooner you get back, the sooner I can see my baby.” She then pats him roughly on the back, causing him to jolt forward from the force of it. He swears this woman doesn’t know the limits of her own strength sometimes. 

“Fine,” he groans, already beginning to make his way over to Sasuke and Kakashi near the carriage. 

“Are the horses ready to go?” Kakashi addresses the question to Sasuke. 

“Saddled and ready.” He nods. Naruto takes that as his cue to begin trying to lift himself onto the carriage’s bench, but before he can get a foot on the step, a voice calls out to them. 

“Wait.” They both turn in time to see Sakura waving something in the air, bright sun gleaming behind her and casting her in a little bit of darkness. It obscures whatever she’s holding until she jogs up to them, and then it becomes clear that it’s a medical scroll. “Take this.”

“Sure,” Naruto accepts it into his arms like it’s a foreign object and with how little he deals with medical ninjutsu, it might as well be. 

“Just in case you get hurt,” she reminds him, “you do remember how to use it right?”

“Ah,” Naruto replies bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck, “not really.” He laughs a bit to diffuse how he feels. He honestly can’t remember one thing she said to him in the three hours they spent painstakingly going over everything within the scroll and how to summon each object. Summoning was never really his forte anyways, not in the way Tenten does it. 

Sakura sighs longsuffering. “Why do I even try?” She shakes her head before directing her attention to Sasuke. “Here, catch.” She doesn’t keep her eyes on him long enough to check if he actually caught it, but knowing Sasuke and the cool guy persona he always tries to uphold, he definitely caught it. 

He probably wasn’t even looking when he caught it too, the show off. 

“He should know what to do.” She then pats his shoulder once more, giving it a gentle squeeze. It’s her sign of reassurance for him. “Now, go. I don’t wanna see your ugly face until you have her with you.” 

Naruto chuckles at that. “Sure thing. We’ll be back soon.” He takes that as his cue to finally climb onto the carriage’s seats, reaching forward to take the reins in his grasp. 

“Have a safe trip you two and don’t forget the stuff on my list.” Naruto leans a hand down for Kakashi to slap his own against; it’s their own form of affection giving. He’s maybe hugged Kakashi a total of three times in his life, and each of those three times were overly emotional, so Naruto isn’t looking to add this one as a fourth. 

It’s four times more than Sasuke has ever hugged Kakashi, and their weird one armed hugs (minus the fact that Sasuke only has one arm now) don’t count, so Naruto kind of takes it as a win. 

“Will do.” Sasuke nods at Kakashi, not sparing one look at Sakura. It seems she’s on the same page as him because she gives a bright smile to Naruto and then promptly turns away as Naruto steers the horses to turn. 

Taking one look at their little camp, nestled deep in the woods of Fire Country, Naruto takes off. He won’t be seeing this outpost, with its green tents, medic carriage overflowing with bandages and ointments, food carriage overlapping with its canned fruits, freshly caught game, and freshly picked apples, or the supply tent with it’s sharp kunai and dulled senbon, for a while. 

Nor will he be seeing the faces of people he has grown to associate with his family, some closer than others. Won’t hear Temari and Shikmaru having an argument the moment the sun comes up, loud enough to wake the entire camp. Which honestly, he’s a little bit glad for. 

And with Sasuke at his side he feels content and elated for what the journey promises; Sasuke makes it easier to leave because of what being in his company promises. A good time. 

So with one last look at his people and his camp, he snaps the reins down to get the horses in motion. They’re off. 

-

The war’s conclusion led to a period of rebuilding. When Madara said he wanted to end the world, he did just that. With a good chunk of the population eliminated, he diminished whole villages, both small and large. Seems that rinnegan served him well until Sasuke and Naruto put an end to his life. 

And with the years that have passed from then to now, it’s constantly been brought into question whether hidden villages should remain a thing of the past or brought into the future, but for now they stay buried. With whole populations split in two, many people gathered those they trusted the most and built camps for themselves. 

It’s a slow process, trying to allocate resources again, to grow trees and grass that stood no more. And for them, living in tents doesn’t feel too old fashioned, if anything it connects them closer to the woods they grew up surrounded by but never really in touch with. 

They’ve definitely taken a step back into the feudal way of doing things, but it’s refreshing nonetheless. 

They call it their New Konoha, though it looks more like a wasteland to some. Some mainly being Sasuke. 

-

“Why are we getting the stuff now? Wouldn’t it make more sense to get it on our way back?”

“It’s dangerous to bring a kid into the towns, especially since most of the people we’re trading with are sketchy at best, dangerous at worse.”

“Even old man Nakamura? But he’s the only person we know who has dashi.” Naruto doesn’t mean for his words to come out in a whine, but that’s how it sounds to Sasuke’s ears if the way he gives Naruto a dead look is any indication.

“We’re not just getting food Naruto,” Sasuke sighs, reaching into his holster and pulling out the folded piece of paper again, slightly crumbed from being shoved in there. Lifting an edge to his mouth, he uses his lips to help unfold it. “We’re also getting weapons and as Kakashi puts it, discounted medicine.”

“Really?” Naruto asks, trying to lean over Sasuke’s shoulder and read it, but Sasuke bumps his elbow into Naruto’s chest. 

“Eyes on the road, you’re steering.” Naruto squints at him, but grumbles and complies when he realizes that they could go offroad and Naruto really doesn’t want to deal with that possibility right now. 

“But I wanted to see what else was on there.”

“It’s just more food and booze at the end, with a heart next to it. Kakashi also said he wanted more reading material, but I’m not picking that shit up for him.”

Naruto thinks to himself, and then internally agrees when he realizes what Kakashi considers as casual reading material is a trashy romance story with more porn than plot, the weirdo. 

“I think Kakashi should get better hobbies.”

“I agree.” Sasuke then places the paper on his lap and begins to fold it carefully one handed. Seeing him from the corner of his eye, it makes Naruto wonder how he lives like that. The moment Naruto could, he immediately let Sakura sew a new arm onto him, although the procedure was pretty terrible and he has the jagged lines to prove it, but it works for the most part. 

Sometimes he wakes up in the morning and it takes a while to get the feeling back into his fingers, chase away the numbness if he laid on it for too long, but it gets the job done well enough. 

Although, it seems that Sasuke doesn’t feel the same. He’s lived without his since it got ripped off in their final battle together. Naruto thinks he refused an arm out of pure stubbornness, but when it comes to Sasuke, you can never really know, can you?

-

They stop into a town on the fourth day of their trip. So of course the first place they hit up is the bar, first to unwind after days of travel, then to collect. 

The tender passes two shots their way, finally walking over after Naruto tried waving him down twice, the man too engrossed in his conversation with the other patrons to spare him and Sasuke any attention, which honestly fucking sucks. Asshole probably think they’re going to skip out on the bill or something, which is only halfway likely depending on how this night goes. 

Letting out a satiated sound, Sasuke draws Naruto out of his musing with the sound of his empty glass hitting the bar top. 

“Bastard. Couldn’t even wait for me?” Naruto asks after hastily chugging down his own shot of whiskey, wishing he had a lemon or lime to chase it down with, but not wanting to come off a wimp in comparison to Sasuke, who didn’t even flinch when he downed his own. If anything, he sounded like he was taking his first sip of water after being in the desert for weeks. 

“Well, no one told you to be slow.” Sasuke turns his head to him with the words, raising an eyebrow. Naruto scowls in turn, slamming his own glass down on the counter. 

The bartender must take that as the signalling for another drink, so he pours obligingly. Which is whatever, Naruto can totally take another one. 

“I wasn’t being slow,” Naruto mutters under his breath. 

“Fine, since it means so much to you.” Sasuke then raises his glass in the air, shot glass balanced in between two fingers like the show-off he is. 

“Hmph.” Naruto raises his own to his lips, watching Sasuke copy him. Eyes locked on Sasuke’s lips, he makes sure the other is drinking at the same time as him. Although, he finds it hard to look away even when they both set their glasses down after finishing with a hiss. His lips look really shiny now from the liquid, so sue him for not being able to stop looking. 

“What?” Sasuke asks him, going to wipe at his mouth with the back of his arm guard. “Something on my face?”

“Uh,” Naruto looks away hastily, adjusting his voice with a cough. “No. Just ah—just making sure you didn’t finish before me.” 

“Huh.” Sasuke tips his chin up at him. “Sure.” 

Naruto turns back to him slowly. “What do you mean by sure?” His eyes narrow slowly at him. 

But before Sasuke can respond to him, letting Naruto rope him into another petty argument that drags out their competitive natures, a woman with a low hanging yukata displaying a generous amount of cleavage approaches Sasuke’s right. 

“Excuse me gentlemen,” she addresses the both of them, but her attention is entirely devoted to Sasuke. Sasuke, who for all intents and purposes turns slowly to the woman, keeping his face decidedly neutral except for the raising of an eyebrow. Naruto’s mouth remains slightly dropped in shock, and normally Sasuke would comment on it and call him out for it saying he’ll catch flies, but for the first time Sasuke isn’t paying enough attention to him to be able to do that. 

Sasuke just stares at the woman, so it’s up to Naruto to speak up. “Yes?”

The woman looks up at him, using her position to her advantage and letting her yukata fall down her shoulder, exposing more skin. It does it’s job, making Naruto’s eyes stray for a moment before he looks back at her face, sees the way she smiles a little. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I just noticed you only had each other’s company and I thought you could use a female’s presence.”

“We—” Naruto begins, but is instantly cut off by Sasuke. 

“We’re good.” He then waves his hand for the bartender to come over, but the bartender instantly avoids his gaze and pretends to be busy. There’s something weird about his behavior, something off. 

“Awe Sasuke, don’t be mean.” Naruto not too lightly punches Sasuke on the arm, causing the man to scowl back at him. “What’s your name?” He’s just trying to be nice, that’s all. He’s always up for making a new friend. 

“Izanami.”

Naruto eyebrows rise into his hairline. “Oh really?” Even Sasuke looks mildly surprised, turning his attention back to the woman. “That’s interesting.”

“I get that a lot,” her voice dips into that sultry tone she started with. “What are you boys drinking?” Her eyes dip back to Sasuke, who for once looks like a semblance of his old self without that large headband obscuring most of his face. Meaning, he looks unfairly attractive, bangs mused in front of his face and hair coming out a bit wavy due to their constant riding in the heat. Naruto knows it only gets curlier when it’s wet, knows how Sasuke only gets more and more unfairly beautiful then. 

And it seems like this woman is picking up on it too and anyone else in this bar whose eyes have strayed to Sasuke while he sits here, looking so untouchable. Untouchable to anyone who isn’t Naruto, what with Naruto being the only person he seems to be paying any attention to. Which doesn’t bode well for the woman because try as she might, she can’t hold Sasuke’s attention long because he goes without answering her once again. 

It’s kind of reminiscent of their days as kids. When all the little girls in the village would whisper and giggle about Sasuke behind their hands, squealing whenever he walked by. Naruto remembers those days vividly because he too was watching Sasuke from his spot on the ground, left alone and playing with sticks in the mud. But he didn’t look at Sasuke like those girls looked at Sasuke. No, he looked at Sasuke like he wanted to strangle him, like he wanted to be him maybe, get his attention somehow because back then Sasuke looked at no one. 

Well, until Naruto forced his way into his face at any opportunity, gave Sasuke reason to pay attention to him. And there’s one thing that will always stick with Naruto, that he will never let go of because it meant the world to him in that moment and that is what Sasuke said to him during one of their fights

Sasuke had told him, “I used to always pay attention to you. I may have never shown it, but I was always watching you. It felt like you understood me better than anyone else.” 

And Naruto had tried—to understand him that is—because just like Naruto, Sasuke was lonely too back then. Traumatized and fresh from seeing his family get slaughtered, he was so distant. See, Naruto never knew his family, practically raised himself until he met Iruka-sensei, but he always wondered what it was like to have a family, and now he has a strange semblance of one and he includes Sasuke in that definition.

Sasuke, the one who understood him, one of the few who originally acknowledged him. Gave Naruto everything he could have ever wanted, just someone to tell him that he was capable of being good. Because even when Sasuke left, the many times that he did, he always reminded Naruto that he was leaving with Naruto on his mind, his name written across his heart and back then, that was enough for Naruto, but now he isn’t too sure if he can keep settling for it being just enough. 

“I’ll just ask the bartender then,” the woman, Izanami apparently, in their company says, effectively drawing Naruto out of his wandering thoughts. Leaning her head back a tad, she whistles for the bartender. “One of what they’re having please.”

The man pours a shot with shaky hands. Naruto wonders why he’s so nervous. He knows the woman is beautiful, but the man is practically shaking in his boots back there. 

“So...where are you from?” Naruto asks just to be nice. Sasuke just sits there, brooding like he normally does. It seems he’s mastered that sulking pose he adopted often as a kid, which makes sense considering how much he performs it. 

“Well…” she trails off after sipping on her shot, “I’m from here and there, I travel a lot.”

“Alone? It’s dangerous to travel alone ya’ know.”

“Because I’m a girl?” She asks with a laugh.

“Well, no,” Naruto says, a vision of Sakura popping up in his head, “I’m just saying it’s best to travel together. Me and Sasuke here always travel together.”

“Huh, so do you do things together often?” She asks, giving Sasuke a once over. Sasuke continues to pay her no mind, attention completely focused on the bottles of alcohol in the display case behind the bar. 

“Well, yeah. He’s my best friend.”

“Do you…” She trails off, voice reaching such a low level of seduction that Naruto has to strain forward to hear her right. It brings his face a lot closer to Sasuke’s. “Do you do everything together?” And Naruto may be dumb, but he knows a suggestion when he sees one, especially when she takes a well manicured finger and taps him on the chin once, before letting it fall to his zipper and slowly pull it down. Naruto is stunned into silence for a moment.

“Well…” he gulps, looking to Sasuke for answers. He’s never been propositioned for a threesome before and he’s kind of at a loss for words here. It’s not even like he’s considering it either, he’s just shocked to say the least. 

But before Sasuke can offer him any guidance, he hears a yell and then he sees Sasuke duck before there’s a fist in his face. 

Reeling back in agony, he grips his nose, already dreading the feeling of blood spilling down his face and the bruise that’s surely to follow. It hurts like a bitch, feels like it was chakra-infused too. 

“The fuck are you doing talking to my girl huh?” Naruto can barely see the guy yelling in his direction, but he can hear him. Oh he can hear his ass loud and clear. 

“Baby,” she calls, “it’s not what you think.”

“I’ll kill you!” He rages, “you and this pretty boy right here.”

“Pretty boy?” Sasuke chuckles, reaching a hand out to help Naruto stand so they can be shoulder to shoulder. “I’m pretty to you? Didn’t know you were checking me out like that.”

“Fuck you!”

“Tch. It's funny that you say that, but I think you meant 'fuck off' instead.” With that, Sasuke kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back and crashing into a table. That’s when all hell breaks loose, everyone in the bar taking it as their cue to start throwing things. 

The woman locks eyes with Naruto first and the moment she draws a kunai, her status confirmed, he pulls out one of his own. Ducking low at a kick aimed towards his head, he has to jerk to the left when her left fist strikes out. She’s fast. 

“So it was a trap,” he points out, coming up from his crouch and having to dodge a swipe of her kunai by making it clash with his own. She grins menacingly at him, red lips drawing up tight at the corners. 

“I guess you could say that.” Lashing out once more, she catches him by surprise when she fakes left, but goes in for a right hook with her non-occupied hand. He reflexively curls into his left side, body sinking down, so she uses the moment of lost balance to her advantage. Knocking his kunai out of his hand and then wrapping her arm around his neck, she turns him so that his back is pressed to her front. 

“What for?” He grunts out, one hand going up to grab the arm wrapped securely around him. 

“Who knows,” she whispers ominously, “who cares.” Naruto, annoyed now, feels the tip of her forgotten kunai press into his throat. Knowing she could puncture at any second, he sends a harsh jab of his elbow into her stomach, causing her to grunt. Doing it once more, he waits for her hold to slacken, before he bends and flips her over his back. 

Her body lands with a sickening crack on top of the bar counter. Then, when it looks like she’s going to try and stab him in the chest mid fall, he knocks it out of her hand into his own. Stabbing down, he narrowly misses her body as she rolls away from him. 

Kunai now stuck in the wood, he turns his attention swiftly to the left to see her poised and ready to pounce. Anticipating her getting ready to jump on him, he bends his knees and takes her full weight when he does. He uses that momentum to throw her body into the wall behind him. 

And just as Naruto is about to run towards her to finish their fight and get answers, he hears the distinct sound of a chair smashing through a window and a hand grabbing the back of his jacket and yanking him back behind the bar. 

Sprawled on the floor with a gasp, he looks up, ready to go off on whoever grabbed him, until he notices Sasuke sitting. 

“What the fuck, Sasuke!” Naruto yells. “A little warning would be nice.” 

“Kind of hard when there’s a lot of shit going on right now.” Sasuke then shakes his head at him, “can’t believe you fell for that fucking shit, knew it was suspicious the moment she walked up to us.”

“Well sorry I got a little distracted, so I couldn’t really see what was so suspicious about it. Also, you’re the asshole who ducked without warning me he was gonna swing.” 

“Well no one told you to get distracted when you know you need to keep your guard up in places like this.” 

“Well, she was touching me.”

“You act like you’ve never had a woman touch you before.”

“Well…” Naruto trails off, before promptly shaking his head. “Shut up. How the hell are we going to get out of here?” 

“I knocked that guy out. I don’t think that girl you kicked into the wall is gonna get up anytime soon, she looked comatose.” Sasuke then curses under his breath, “I fucking should’ve known this was a set up. Shit.”

Naruto curses as well when it fully clicks in his head how that scene played out too perfectly. Very cliche. “So, we goin’ out the front or back?”

“Which do you prefer?” Sasuke asks him. 

“I prefer the back, if I’m being honest. It’s more convenient.” 

“Huh,” Sasuke chuckles, “good to know.”

And before Naruto can question what the fuck he’s giggling about, Sasuke nods his head up at him, signaling him to go. And if Naruto had the time, he’d be able to admire how amongst all the chaos, Sasuke has not one scratch on that pretty little face of his meanwhile Naruto’s feels like he got hit by a train. He probably still has blood on his face. 

So they run, ducking beneath swinging arms and drunken bottle throwing. Naruto tries not to focus on Sasuke’s ass too much as he ducks behind him while exiting, but there really isn’t anything else he can look at right now. It’s just like right there, in his immediate line of sight, so sue him. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke curses, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as they burst through the back doors. Naruto looks up to see what Sasuke’s yelling about, only to see nothing, just the wooden exterior of the building next to the bar. 

The building where their horses should be standing in front of, but aren’t. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Naruto groans, “did we really just get set up?”

“You got set up,” Sasuke points an accusing finger at him. “I ignored her, like you should’ve.”

“Don’t fucking point fingers at me, pal.” Naruto jabs a finger into Sasuke’s chest, getting all up in his face. 

“So I’m your pal now?”

“Agh,” Naruto screams right into Sasuke’s face, not caring how the boy blinks at the volume. “I hate you, smug bastard. You’re so annoying, blaming this on me.”

He lets Naruto yell for a moment longer, before promptly stopping him by putting a hand to his mouth. “Are you done yet? Instead of standing here yelling we should go see if they’ve left. I had that guy on the ground and the girl wasn’t there when we ducked from behind the bar, so she shouldn’t have been able to get that far alone, especially if she took him with her.”

“She wasn’t there?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke gives him a confused look, “weren’t you paying attention idiot.” To be truthfully honest, he wasn’t, but he’s not going to tell Sasuke what had him so distracted in the first place. 

“That doesn’t matter now, we should go.” Naruto decides to change the subject before promptly taking off. He hears Sasuke running behind him, “also, how did you know she took him with her?”

“I didn’t see his body on the floor either when we left. I think they’re working together.” 

Naruto skids to a near stop, turning a corner and pointing a finger. “I think I seem ‘em.” The carriage bumps along as a hasty speed, it has to be them.

“Well,” Sasuke sprints past him, “let’s go get then.” 

-

They managed to get back one horse, only after Sasuke jumped on it and tried to kick the lady off hers. Ducking, she cut the horse free from the carriage and rode off, but not before kicking Naruto—who jumped onto the carriage to attack her partner—off and into Sasuke. 

It felt like a lost cause after that, especially when her body and their carriage literally disappeared into thin air, almost like it was magic. What kind of weird jutsu that was, he doesn’t know, but it still irritates him nonetheless. 

“It’s so stupid.” Naruto stomps his foot on the ground, resisting the urge to start screaming profanities. “Why did we have to take that dumb fucking wagon anyways? We could’ve just taken a storage scroll.” 

He’s spent the last five minutes ranting about anything that comes to mind, so naturally the wagon is to also be blamed for their misfortune. 

“What storage scroll?” Sasuke asks calmly, looking down at Naruto throwing a fit from his perch on top of his horse. “Storage scrolls are expensive and I’m not surprised Kakashi didn’t give you one, considering what happened last time.”

“But that was only one time,” Naruto groans, remembering how his life flashed before his eyes the moment he saw that storage scroll go flying over the cliff and into the waterfall below, all because he decided to tackle Sasuke for the right to hold it just as they were crossing a river. “Plus, Sakura has a storage scroll and she gave one to us.”

“Because she’s more responsible, has more money to spare with her medical jobs, and she holds a little bit more faith that you won’t do something that idiotic again, unless you want her to knock your lights out. Plus, this one is only for medical purposes.” 

Naruto then pouts, “but I lost my stuff, Sasuke.” He says his name the way Sasuke dreads, the one that sounds all whiny and annoying. “They stole all my shit just because they saw we had a wagon and thought we had something valuable on it.”

“Well…” Sasuke trails off, “we at least got my horse back, and I had the actual valuable shit on me.” Valuable shit being Sakura’s scroll and the list of items they needed. “All they got away with is the booze, which we can get from somewhere else.”

“It’ll probably be more expensive though.”

“It’s the price we’re gonna have to pay. We should have enough money in our own wallets to cover the extra from what Kakashi gave us for the mission. I don’t think this bar will be opening up again for a good bit.”

“I’m still mad though,” Naruto groans, “they took my favorite horse and my lucky t-shirt was in that bag. How am I supposed to travel now?”

“Well…” Sasuke trails off. “We can share my horse,” he says calmly, as if he’s offering a simple solution. Saying something so casual as if Naruto isn’t going to freak the fuck out over it because he will. He will most definitely freak the fuck out over it. 

“I’m not sharing a horse with you.” Naruto puts his hands on his waist. 

“It’s either that or walk.”

“Fine,” Naruto puffs out, “I’ll walk.”

“Fine by me.” It’s clear Sasuke’s tired if he’s not arguing the point with Naruto further. “Now come, we need to get out of here because the local law enforcement arrives or someone else tries to rob us.”

Naruto follows along with a sigh.

-

And if he demands Sasuke to let him on that horse after two hours of painstaking walking (he’s a ninja, but its been a long fucking day) and after Sasuke reminds him that they have a fuck ton more miles to go like this and at this pace it will take them weeks, well it’s no ones business but his own. Plus, they won’t be resting for another couple of hours, despite how the night has begun to settle, turning the sky a brilliant orange and purple mix. It seems Sasuke wants them to get as far away from the village as possible before they can rest. 

He tells himself he gets on behind Sasuke only because he needs to preserve his energy for if they get into another fight on the roads. Rogue bandits are notorious for trying to rob people in these parts. 

Yeah, that’s it. He’s just sharing a horse with Sasuke for his own health and benefit, that’s all. There’s nothing more to it. 

So he tells himself. 

-

Naruto knew his feelings for Sasuke were less than platonic the moment Sasuke sat on his pelvis, beating his fists into Naruto’s face, demanding to know why Naruto wouldn’t just give him up and in that moment all Naruto could think was how beautiful he looked, had to stop and stare at him for a second before he could keep on fighting. 

So he’s not surprised when jealousy flares up ugly and red within, begging him to ask a question that’s been burning on his mind for the past couple of minutes. Right as they’re sitting on Sasuke’s horse, Sasuke’s back pressed against his front and their thighs bumping together as they ride along the dirt path, being jostled with each trot of hooves. 

“That woman, at the bar,” Naruto begins, trying to make his tone come out as more casual or curious than accusatory, “if she wasn’t, ya’ know, trying to kill us, would you have slept with her?” Because obviously if she wasn’t trying to kill them, he’s pretty sure that’s the direction the conversation would’ve steered to anyways. 

“No.” Sasuke answers easily enough, showing no hesitancy. 

“Huh,” Naruto’s mouth falls open a little in shock. “Is it because she's not your type?”

“No, I just don’t like women.” 

“Like, as friends?” Naruto asks a dumb question because he’s dumb but he also needs that clarification so he doesn’t feel like he’s getting his hopes up too high. Of all the things him and Sasuke have shared together, this isn’t one of them. They’ve never talked about sexuality. In the village, it was just an unspoken normality that the men fought with the men and danced with the women, at least that’s what Jiraiya told him. 

It’s why Naruto ended up with Hinata for however brief their relationship was. It's why Sakura crushed on Sasuke and why Naruto turned his eyes to Sakura in turn, despite both sets of rejection. If only he had known back then that him and Sakura had the same goal in mind, were chasing after the same person. But the obvious difference is that Sakura was able to direct her attention elsewhere, had a kid and built a family with another man, meanwhile Naruto lies in wait just hoping his feelings don't strangle him to death. 

Because in the end, he could never really escape his orbit, could he? Not like he ever fucking tried that hard anyways.

“Naruto, of all the times for you to be dense. I want to fuck men, I don’t want to fuck women. What’s not clicking?” Sasuke says it so casual, as if talking about the weather. 

“I—" Naruto gives him a confused look following his admission, eyes locked on how oddly Sasuke’s hair sticks up in the back. Something picks up in his heart, a feeling of hope that he dreads instantly. Because in his mind, with hope comes the possibility of rejection. "Does that mean you've—um...dated guys then?"

Should he be asking questions he knows would hurt him if the answer didn't end up being what he wanted it to be? No. But is he going to do it anyways? Yes. 

"No." After years of being in Sasuke's presence, it's easy to imagine the blank look on his face following the delivery of his words. 

It makes Naruto swallow a bit, makes his heart pick up pace a bit. The thought pleases him too much, but he tries to remain cool despite it all. The answer isn't enough though, makes him inquire further, "so you're alone now?" 

"Yes," Sasuke doesn't say the word with an inflection in his tone, but it makes Naruto curious all the same.

And a little sad, when he remembers how that's how its always been for Sasuke, dampens his mood at the thought that Sasuke would prefer to spend the rest of his life all alone. 

“That’s…” he looks away towards the trees to appear casual, "that’s kind of sad, don’t you think?”

“Probably. But what about that girl you almost married?”

“Hinata?” Naruto poses the name like a question, surprised Sasuke doesn’t remember who she is. 

“Yeah. Didn’t she say her dad didn’t approve of you or something? Wanted someone who was more put together?” 

“No,” Naruto scratches at the back of his head. “It wasn’t like that.”

“But that’s what you told Kakashi.”

“Well...yeah, ‘cause the real reason is more embarrassing.”

“What’s the real reason?” Sasuke turns his head back to look at Naruto. 

“She ah,” Naruto chuckles self deprecatingly, mood completely somber now, “shit this is so embarrassing. She told me she needed to let me go ‘cause she didn’t think I loved her in the way I said I did.” 

“Oh.” Sasuke can offer nothing more than a soft sound, turning his head back to the road. 

“Yeah, it’s ah pretty stupid, but it’s whatever. Who knows, she might’ve been right.” 

“Why do you think that?”

Naruto doesn’t tell him that he’s in love with him, but his next admission is close enough. “She thinks I’m in love with someone else.”

Sasuke’s voice comes out calm, but Naruto can hear the slightest of curiosity that Sasuke is clearly trying to hide. “Really?” Naruto’s hands squeeze Sasuke’s side when they go over a bump. If he were a little more desperate, he’d wrap his hands fully around Sasuke and rest his head on his back, the serene atmosphere around them setting the perfect mood for it. 

The nature of the conversation doesn’t help either. It’s too raw, too close to the surface of his true feelings. He feels too exposed, wishes to hide his face in Sasuke’s neck and stop talking about his past failures at love because his one greatest failure (the one that’s most real and true) is right here in his arms. The standard one that got away. 

“Yeah,” Naruto whispers. 

“So, you in love with someone else?”

“I…” Naruto takes a moment to sigh, staring at the back of Sasuke’s head. “I don’t know.” But that’s a fucking lie. He really does know and it’s haunting his every waking thought. 

-

It’s not until they’re setting up for camp that night and after catching and eating their dinner that Naruto realizes their dilemma or more his dilemma, if Sasuke setting up calmly is anything to go by. 

“They stole my horse.”

“What?” Sasuke turns to him, bent over and riffling in his own bag for spare tent supplies. Naruto, completely ignoring how dumb Sasuke looks with his ass up like that even though he’d normally make fun of him for it, looks down at his hands in dismay. 

“They stole my horse.”

“Well yeah, that’s why we’re sharing.” 

“My tent was on my horse. It also had my sleeping bag.” What is he going to do now?

“Well…” Sasuke begins, “we can just share mine for now.” Naruto turns to him slowly with wide eyes; it’s almost like Sasuke read his mind, saw the question swimming in his head. 

“Um…” He coughs, trying to correct that weird high pitch his voice has taken on. He can’t stop thinking about sharing with Sasuke. Their bodies forced into such close proximity because it’s a tent built to sustain one person and one person only and they’re two fully grown men, both reaching one hundred and eighty two centimetres (well Sasuke's reached one hundred eighty two, while Naruto remains a stubborn two centimetres away at one hundred and eighty). They’ll practically be on top of one another and Naruto isn’t entirely positive he’ll be able to stop himself from popping a boner. 

Because when he thinks back to the last time he got to jerk it, it was almost a week ago and with the way Sasuke’s naked body floods his dreams when he’s away, he isn’t sure what Sasuke now being in close proximity will do to his mind when he sleeps. 

“I’m good,” he rushes out, waving his hands in front of his face. “I’ll just um⸺sleep out here I think.” He can’t help but to nervously rub at the back of his neck on instinct, hoping Sasuke doesn’t pick up on the gesture. 

“Why?” Sasuke stands to his full height, looking at Naruto with an eyebrow cocked. He’s clearly confused by Naruto’s behavior. Shit. “We’ve shared tents before.”

“But that one’s smaller,” Naruto awkwardly laughs, “and I get really hot when I sleep.” Which is a lie, if anything he gets cold as hell when he sleeps, which is why he enjoys layering up. Everyone says Naruto emits a lot of heat, but he doesn’t feel any of that benefit. Unlike Sasuke, who looks hot, feels hot, and expels a lot of heat like the fucking furnace he is. 

Sasuke just looks at him blankly. Naruto knows he knows it’s an obvious lie. He always used to tell Naruto he’s shit at lying, and it’s not because he knows Naruto just about as well as he knows himself (years of knowing one another and bouncing out of each other’s pockets will do that to people) but because he says Naruto’s face always gives him away. 

“I’m fine, Sasuke. I swear. Look,” he gestures around them with a smile, “it’s not even that cold outside so, goodnight.” He then turns around hastily. 

“Whatever you say, weirdo.” And he leaves it at that, to which Naruto is glad. 

-

They come up on another village by their next day of travel. From what Sasuke tells him, it’s the one over from the one they just got robbed at. It’s only slightly unsettling, but they have business to attend to, so they hitch their horse onto a post and Naruto jumps down, stumbling a bit due to how sore his thighs and ass are from riding for hours. Naruto isn’t sure how Sasuke’s fairing, but his face gives nothing away as he hops down after Naruto. 

“Since we don’t have the carriage, I’ll go buy a storage scroll for us.”

“You have enough?” Naruto asks, already ready to reach into his pockets. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke tips his chin up at him. “Just go and get the beer from that bar over there. I know the bartender, say you’re picking up for Taka.”

“Who’s Taka?”

“A gang I ride with from time to time,” Sasuke easily dismisses the question with his simple answer. “Now go. Meet me back here when you have them.”

Sasuke thinks he may have gotten away with it, but Naruto’s totally gonna bug him later about these new people later, especially because they’re people who aren’t Naruto. “How many should I get?” His tone comes out a bit flippant, if only to match Sasuke’s evasiveness. 

“Get six at first, then go back for eight more.” Naruto rolls his eyes, before waving Sasuke off and going in the direction of the bar. 

“Get six at first he says. Blah blah blah, who does he think he is? I can carry more than six,” Naruto mutters harshly under his breath as he kicks up dirt with his sandals. “I’ll show him, I’ll get more than six.”

Well, that was a lie, Naruto realizes when he gives the bartender the name and then he begins to pile Naruto’s arms with beer cases. They’re a lot heavier than he thought they would be, so he pauses and then positions the two boxes in his hands so he can do a quick hand sign. 

A clone of his appears on his right and then another on his left. 

“Okay,” Naruto chuckles, “now I’m ready.”

Two get five cases and the final gets four. Barely managing to throw down the change he owes, which he finds out he gets the cases at a reduced cost because apparently Taka are very loyal and helpful to the village, which whatever, Naruto totally doesn’t roll his eyes. Instead of being in their little camp, Sasuke is out playing hero for other villages. 

And he knows that him and Sasuke somewhat talked about why Sasuke isn’t in the village anymore, but it still leaves a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach when he’s reminded that Sasuke’s gone.

-

It’s when Naruto’s walking out of the bar and past the onsen with his clones, that he notices something very odd, or rather sees something very familiar. Raising an eyebrow out of confusion, curiosity takes the best of him and he’s drawn to go and investigate. Coming upon what caught his interest, sits a wagon outside of the village’s inn. It looks oddly familiar. 

His thoughts are only confirmed when he looks above the wagon’s wheel and sees a familiar symbol. A leaf carved into the wood. 

It’s their fucking wagon, meaning those people must be here. 

He tells Sasuke as much when he runs back to their horses, dropping the cases of beer on the ground in his excitement and ignoring Sasuke’s curse at him to, “be careful dobe or you’ll break them.”

Whatever, there’s more important things for him to focus his attention on. For example, the fact that those people who robbed their shit are possibly in this town right now and this could be the perfect opportunity for them to get it back. 

“They’re here in the village Sasuke,” Naruto stresses to him, eyes a little wider than normal. He feels very passionate about Sasuke understanding what he means. “Do you know what that means?” 

“I heard you the first time,” Sasuke tells him with a scowl on his face. “Why do you keep repeating it?”

“Because,” Naruto continues stressing, going as far as grabbing onto Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke’s eyes drag down from Naruto’s face to their point of contact, but Naruto trudges on. “That means I can go and get my stuff back.” 

“So you want us to rob them back?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. Why do you sound so shocked?”

“Because,” Sasuke begins, “I don’t see the point.” 

“In getting my stuff back? Revenge Sasuke, revenge. You should know all about that, shouldn’t you?” Naruto pokes him on the shoulder, giving the man a knowing look. Sasuke continues to frown at him. “They stole my supplies and I need them back. I don’t want to sleep on the floor anymore.”

“I told you you could share with me.”

“And I told you it would be too cramped.” Naruto’s blood is thrumming in his veins from the excitement of it all. Getting back at the people who got them in the first place. “Wouldn’t it be so cool? The people who got got getting back at the people who got them?”

“The what?” Sasuke then shakes the confusion from his face, “you know what, don’t repeat that.”

“So, what do you say?” Naruto pleads. He isn’t above batting his eyes at Sasuke and using his infamous puppy dog eyes to get Sasuke to do it. He’ll in fact stoop that low because he wants his shit back. 

Sasuke takes a deep sigh, and if his arm was free Naruto could imagine him rubbing his temples. “Fine.”

“Yahoo!” Naruto cheers, letting go of Sasuke to pump his fist into the air. “So how are we going to do this?”

“Let me think.”

-

Sasuke ends up coming up with the brilliant idea of having them stake the inn out, waiting for any activity to indicate if the people they’re looking for are there or not. There’s too many chakra signatures for Naruto to pinpoint and he wasn’t able to get a good read on their chakra signatures back at the bar because of everything that was going down. He recommended changing into his sage mode, but Sasuke said it would be useless because he doesn’t even know which chakra signature he’s looking for, which fair point. 

When he asks Sasuke, he says he doesn’t sense the same chakra from back at the bar, so it’s possible they were using henges. Really good ones at that if they’re able to throw Sasuke off. 

“It’s night now, I haven’t seen them walk in, but if they do it should be around now. There’s no one in the lobby but the worker behind the counter. Follow my lead.” Nodding his head, Naruto begins walking from around the perch on the side of the building to the inn’s front doors. 

The tender behind the counter looks up upon their entrance, probably having heard the bells that signal their entrance. His eyes immediately widen in alarm upon seeing them. If he recognizes them, he doesn’t say.

Before he can get any words out, Naruto rests his elbows on the counter and says, “we’re looking to get a room for the night.”

“Two?” The man asks, posture relaxing into a more professional tone. His eyes look down at the booklet in front of him, probably to confirm if any are open.

“One,” Sasuke corrects. The man pauses for a moment, before continuing to search. 

“Two beds I’m assuming.” 

“Just one will be fine.” 

The man stops looking completely, looking up at Sasuke with a strange look on his face. “That’s—” Naruto looks at Sasuke wide eyed too. 

“That’s what? I like to spoon,” Sasuke then cracks his knuckles before adding, “after we fuck. It’s easier to do that with one bed, is it not?”

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispers, knocking harshly into the other man’s shoulder. Sasuke just looks back at him blankly in response. They both ignore the way the man’s cheeks redden as he goes back to hastily flipping through the book. 

“Ah,” the man coughs out. Sasuke takes his eyes off Naruto to focus his eyes back on the man, but Naruto continues to burn holes into the side of his head because what the actual fuck was that? “There seems to be one room available with your special accommodations.”

“How much?” Sasuke asks, leaning forward against the desk. 

So the man tells him an amount and Naruto, being the person he is, whips out his froggy wallet before Sasuke can. This is his mission, so it only makes sense he pays for their accommodations, especially since Sasuke wouldn’t let him pay for the scroll earlier. He believes in equality in their relationship. 

Sasuke though, just sighs in exasperation, accepting the key on Naruto’s behalf since the blonde is too busy directing his cheekiest smile at Sasuke. 

“It’ll um,” the man coughs again, “it’ll be down the hall, to your right. Have a good night gentlemen.” If Naruto had a hat, he’d tip it at him, but unfortunately he doesn’t so he has to settle for a wave instead. 

As they walk off, turning the corner the man told them too, Naruto bumps his elbow against Sasuke’s arm. He still hasn’t forgotten about what Sasuke said. “What the hell was that Sasuke?”

“The bed thing?”

“Yeah?” Naruto tries not to raise his voice, but it’s hard. “We spoon after we fuck. We don’t even fuck.”

“Well…” Sasuke trails off, stopping in front of their door and pulling the key out the man handed to them. “I needed to say something to get him to stop turning the page. I saw their room number and just needed to confirm.”

“Oh.” Naruto’s mouth drops open in shock as he follows behind Sasuke into their one bedroom. “Well, you could’ve said something else instead of springing that on us unexpectedly.” 

“Why’d you think I said it?” Sasuke turns to him, in the process of setting down his sword on the table. “Is that why your cheeks turned pink?”

“I thought you were just being an asshole. Also, fuck off,” Naruto denies blushing because he was not. He’ll take that to the grave. 

“I do everything with purpose, Naruto.”

“Sure you do.” Naruto makes a noise of disagreement before pushing his way past Sasuke. The door shuts soundly behind them. 

-

So that’s how Naruto and Sasuke find themselves camped out in an empty closet, chakra signatures suppressed and no room to move. The two they’re looking for haven’t come back yet, so they lie in wait, which is a lot harder than Naruto thought it would be. He can’t stop shifting, especially since Sasuke’s practically sitting on his knee. 

They’ve been in here for ten minutes so far and it’s only served to make Sasuke increasingly more grumpy. 

“Stop moving Naruto,” Sasuke reiterates his point, trying to adjust himself. It only causes Naruto to move in response, his jacket rubbing against the wall behind him and his chest nearly touching Sasuke’s own. 

“I can’t,” Naruto groans, shifting once more. He’s never been good at staying still and this is really testing him. His leg shifts in between the spread of Sasuke’s own. “It’s so fucking hot in here.”

“No shit. You moving won’t make it suddenly cool down,” Sasuke groans, hand braced on the side of Naruto’s head. He then chooses that moment to drop his head down. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto whispers. He then tries to stay still, but he’s so fucking uncomfortable in this cramped little space with the one guy in the world that drives him absolutely insane. 

“Ah shit,” Sasuke curses softly. He lets out an exhale, “fuck.” Naruto looks down at his bent head in confusion, his own arms having nowhere to go but brace against the wall behind Sasuke, practically encasing his waist in what could appear to be a hold in any other circumstance when in reality Naruto’s trying to stop himself from sliding down. 

It doesn’t help that the roof in the closet is low either, clearly not intended for two grown men to be standing in it. Naruto has to keep both of his legs bent, which explains why one of them is in between Sasuke’s own; which speaking of Sasuke. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asks. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke groans. He shifts slightly against Naruto, but other than that gives no indication as to what made him curse aloud. Naruto can only accept Sasuke’s evasiveness in this moment, but it doesn’t stop him from commenting anyways. 

“Are you overheating? Is it because of that stupid fucking poncho? I told you to take that shit off.” The bottom of said poncho is currently pulled up on Sasuke’s raised arm, material pulled up to his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke snaps. “Now shut up and stay still.” 

“You’re obviously not fine, so tell me what the fuck is wrong with you asshole.” Sasuke then chooses that moment to look up at Naruto, his face a lot closer now that he’s leaning forward. Naruto can make out one purple eye and one black one, both narrowed with a frown to match. He also spots some dirt on his cheeks, which clearly found its way there during their ride down. 

“I said shut up.”

“And why should I shut up?”

“Because you’re not helping,” Sasuke grits out. 

“Helping what?” Naruto exclaims, jostling the both of them when he tries to throw his arms in the air. It only results in him knocking into Sasuke, making Naruto’s attention focus on how Sasuke slides against him with the motion or rather where Sasuke slides against him. 

He forgot about his knee in between Sasuke’s own, but now that’s where all of his attention is directed. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto trails off, not entirely sure how he should ask this but also needing to know, so he blurts out, “is that your kunai pouch rubbing against my thigh right now?”

Sasuke lets out a breath and doesn’t respond, so Naruto shifts his leg for emphasis, only to hear Sasuke let out a hiss. 

“Move your knee,” Sasuke says evenly, or at least tries to, but his voice comes out breathier than he probably planned. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto trails off because while he may not be the smartest in the book, he isn’t that dumb, but he does know that Sasuke could and would probably try to kill him for what comes out of his mouth next. “Sasuke...are you hard?” 

He braces himself for an attack, only for Sasuke to lean his head forward onto Naruto’s shoulder, causing Naruto to freeze. If it’s true, he can’t get his mind off of Sasuke, hot and hard because of him, breathing deep into his neck. All because he has his knee in between Sasuke’s legs, pressing up against his crotch.

He’s honestly shocked he’s only just now realizing where he put his leg. 

The thought that Sasuke was unintentionally rubbing his dick against him stirs something within him. And shit, he doesn’t want to get turned on by this, but it’s hard not to let his thoughts wander. Sasuke’s been the star of his jacking off fantasies for the past year and now one of his possibly greatest fantasies is coming to life in front of his eyes and he just doesn’t know how to function. 

Trying to get a peek, Naruto tries to subtly shift his head down so he can look to confirm for himself. But for all the fortune of having Sasuke pressed against his chest, it bars him from actually seeing anything. 

Naruto doesn’t want to ask him to move, but he would also like to see. 

It seems his prayers get answered though, in a very unfortunate way. Sasuke springs up, face going composed despite the obvious predicament he’s in and before Naruto can ask him why he’s gone so stiff, he hears the sound of the door opening. The sound of the voice shocks him, causing him to accidentally shift his knee hard into the wall. 

Cursing softly, he crumbles onto the floor in pain because holy fuck that hurt like a bitch. If he could, he’d grab at his knee, but with the limited space he has to settle for resting on his knees. 

Luckily, the two outside didn’t hear him. Which is good for them, but on the other hand once he’s able to stop focusing on the throbbing in his knee, which deters throbbing anywhere else thanks, he realizes what he’s come face to face with. 

At least it confirms his suspicions that Sasuke was in fact hard, but god of all times for this to happen. He can’t help but stare, wishing he had Sasuke’s freaky eye jutsu so he could capture this moment because holy fuck Sasuke’s cock is just, wow. 

And the only reason he’s able to see it despite Sasuke’s poncho, is because Sasuke still has his hand braced on the wall in front of him, the material of the poncho pooling against his shoulder and revealing his lower half. 

Eyes travelling past Sasuke’s poncho, he looks up slowly into Sasuke’s dark and wide eyes. Sasuke looks spooked for the first time in his life, clearly straining to stop himself from moving. 

Naruto shifts on his knees before gulping visibly. Sasuke’s eyes drag from his blue eyes to his slightly parted mouth, and then to his adam’s apple. He wets his lips at the attention. 

“Don’t move,” Sasuke mouths to him, which he follows with a harsh swallow of his own. And oh, Naruto’s well aware that he can’t move now. The only room he has is to go forward, and if he moves forward then Sasuke’s cock, which still strains against his pants (Naruto wonders if he wears underwear because it looks unreasonably bigger than Naruto imagined) will be pressing into his face. 

And while he has imagined many scenarios with Sasuke’s cock in between his lips and vice versa (especially vice versa because Naruto has never taken cock in his mouth before, but from what he’s heard from some of the village girls, it’s annoying) he didn’t imagine them to come to life in this very moment. 

It’s then that Sasuke jerks his head to the left, bringing Naruto’s attention to the voices outside. Or lack of voices rather. In Naruto’s moments on his knees, it’s gotten rather quiet and that’s honestly scary to say the least. 

“What?” Naruto mouths back to him. He’s glad there’s enough light streaming in from the room so that they can for the most part see one another. He also resolutely ignores the dick in his face. His friend’s dick no less, which is still hard because of him. 

Which is fucking with him pretty hard, no pun intended. 

“I think they’re sleeping. On the count of three, move.” Sasuke then mouths a countdown. Once he gets to the last number, Naruto reaches for the door handle and pushes it forward as quietly as he can manage. Then maneuvering himself around Sasuke’s legs, he manages to crawl out on his hands and knees. He only looks back to check what Sasuke wants him to do, only to see the other’s hand disappear under their poncho, which is followed by Sasuke awkwardly walking out of the closet next, legs spread apart in a position all too familiar to Naruto. 

He’s trying to tuck his dick away. 

Turning his head sharply away, he decides not to make a joke about it because they have other priorities in the moment and that includes waking those two sleepyheads on the bed up and getting his shit back. 

Standing up and relishing in the crack in his knees, he easily slips a kunai from his holster and holds it up to his face, armed and ready to go. He creeps up on the woman’s side and Sasuke creeps up on the man’s side. 

Nodding once at each other, they go in for the subdue. Luckily for him, the woman’s laying on her side, so it’s easy for Naruto to make a quick grab for her. Positioning one foot on the bed, he props her up into a sitting position with a kunai poised to her throat. She’s definitely awake now, if her accelerated breathing is anything to go by, but she doesn’t make a sound. She’s clearly well trained. 

Looking up, he notices Sasuke decided to forgo grabbing the man and instead used the man’s positioning on his back to his advantage. With one leg bracing the man’s hip and the other stationary on the floor, Sasuke slaps his sword against the man’s face to wake him up. 

“Wakey wakey,” he calls. The man grumbles and begrudgingly opens his eyes, so Sasuke presses the tip of his sword against his throat. That gets the man’s attention. “You know why we’re here,” Sasuke says. 

They don’t look the same as the people who they fought before, so it must have been a henge. The only thing that clues them in is the woman’s next words. 

“You found us,” the woman replies. Naruto tightens his hold around her shoulders. 

“Well, wasn’t that hard to find an Izanami, plus you were only pulling that cart with one horse, there’s no way you got farther than a town over.” “I told you we should’ve changed our names,” the guy grumbles. 

“You didn’t tell me shit. You just said it’s weird that we’re using the names of dead siblings.”

“So you guys always pull heists with the same names to cover up?” Naruto asks conversationally. 

“That’s none of your business.”

“Okay...well here’s something that is my business. Where’s my shit?” 

“What shit?” The man is dumb or is playing at being dumb; either way it’s annoying. 

“The horse and the supplies on the back of the horse.” 

“We don’t know,” the woman chuckles, but when Naruto presses the tip of his kunai harder, she decides to add, “probably because we sold it the moment we got into town.”

Naruto’s face drops. “You’re lying.”

“We’re not. All we have is that cart now, but we sold that too. A guy should be coming to pick it up in the morning.” 

“Naruto…” Sasuke then locks eyes with him. “Let’s just leave.”

“What?” Naruto can’t help but to openly gawk at Sasuke. “Why?”

“Because they don’t have it.”

“They’re obviously lying,” Naruto laughs at him, shocked Sasuke is actually believing any of this. 

“That’s what you think,” the guy responds. Naruto feigns a disgusted look at him, but brings his attention back to Sasuke. 

“Trust me. Let’s subdue them and we’ll raid the room. It’s over.” 

While the woman and man protest, trying to wiggle themselves away, a manic grin splits along Naruto’s face. Locking eyes with the man, he let’s Kurama come out to play. He wonders what type of genjutsu Sasuke is gonna put on the woman. 

‘Always fuckin’ worried about Sasuke’ Kurama seethes inside of him, but Naruto ignores him. He’s just cranky because he doesn’t get to do this often. 

And if they leave with some extra cash and jewelry after scaring the life out of the robbers, black bandanas pulled over their mouths as they sneak past the front desk, well Naruto considers it somewhat of a win. 

-

Nothing happens for two days. They don’t bring up the closet incident and Naruto gets so wrapped up in his own thoughts, punishing his hope and eagerness that something would come of it, he spends those next two days berating himself for it. 

The night sky is his only company in those times because the one person he wants to talk to about it, he feels like he can’t 

-

Naruto thinks the disconcerting realizations about himself and his relationship with Sasuke began when Sasuke left for six months a year ago—it wasn’t the first time he left and definitely was not going to be the last—the first being that he’s in love with Sasuke, so wholeheartedly whipped for the man that he found it hard to be in his presence the moment he first realized it. 

Finally was able to put a name to the amount of times Sasuke appeared in his dreams, skin beautiful and brown and wet, from his tongue, from sweat. Naked, limbs travelling on for miles. 

The second being that he wants all of Sasuke, doesn’t think he could settle anymore for the small glimpses he gets when Sasuke decides to visit again after travelling for months. He doesn’t just want his body, no matter how much it crosses his mind, he wants his smiles, his laughs, all of Sasuke’s private moments. He wants Sasuke to wake up to him and only him, not the friends he’s riding with and not the lonely night sky either. He wants to be able to greet Sasuke before the sun rises and makes its appearance for the day. 

Staring into the fire, he realizes that he wants everything Sasuke can give him and he doesn’t think he can settle for distance anymore. He just wants Sasuke to always be there for him and of course it’s now of all times that this comes to fruition. 

That his thoughts makes themselves known, roaring wild in his chest, on his mission with Sasuke. The first one they’ve had alone together in years. 

“You good?” Sasuke asks. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts, dragging his attention to Sasuke slowly. He blinks a couple of times to clear the cloudiness in his eyes. Maybe he drank too much. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He shakes his head once. He needs to distract himself. “Um, didn’t you say something about there being a hot spring near here?” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke responds warily. He juts his chin out in the direction behind Naruto. Naruto has never realized how much Sasuke relies on that gesture when his hand is occupied. He forgets how much has changed since they blew each other’s arms off. How much he has changed. “That way. What’s up?”

“I’m just sore. Haven’t ridden in a few weeks, so it’s a bitch getting used to it again.” Naruto then takes that as his cue to leave, stretching his arms up high. He doesn’t notice the way Sasuke’s eyes linger on the sliver of skin that gets exposed from the gesture, right between his pants and jacket, a little peak of hip. 

“Huh,” Sasuke gives a hint of a reply. “Well, have fun.”

“Will do,” Naruto tries to make his voice come out cheerful. He hopes he got it right. 

With that said, he turns and makes his way between the trees that surround him. He accidentally knocks over his beer bottle upon his exit, but that thought instantly leaves his mind the moment he sees the hot spring and all his glory. 

All hints of lingering sadness over his probably eternal unrequited love leave him the moment he begins stripping out of his clothes. This is exactly what he needs, a good distraction. 

The sound that leaves his lips when he dips in could be considered pornographic in any other setting and Sasuke would surely comment on it if he was in here with him, but he’s not so Naruto can be as free as he wants. 

Spreading his legs out in front of him, he sighs in happiness and leans his head back against the rocks. A moment to himself where he doesn’t have to worry about Sasuke. It eases his mind, let’s his body sink like jelly into the water. 

He doesn’t mean to let his thoughts wander back to Sasuke, but it seems that’s where they always go because alongside his crushed hope sits sexual frustration. Because while he’s crushed and thinks Sasuke doesn’t feel the same as him, was probably uncomfortable because of the closet incident (probably didn’t even get hard because of him), it doesn’t stop him from being irrationally horny for his best friend. 

And the reason why he never brought up the closet incident is probably for fear of rejection. To hear the words out loud would probably crush him. Also, he doesn’t even know how he would bring it up to Sasuke. He knows Sasuke came out to him the other day, but he doesn’t just want to jump in and accuse Sasuke of something that happens to the best of them, only for Sasuke to say ‘just because I’m attracted to guys doesn’t mean I got hard because of you.’ Which would sting. 

And no matter how many times he tries to psych himself up to just talk to Sasuke, doubt creeps in. So for now he’s just resorting to wallowing in his own misery, and at this very moment, indulging in how badly horny he is for Sasuke. He’d feel a bit more bad for jerking it to his friend, but it’s been a year of this and he genuinely doesn’t know if it will be stopping anytime soon. 

Trailing his hand down under the water, a sneaky thought crosses his mind. Fingers dancing along his thigh, he trails them slowly upwards until he can reach his cock. It’s already a little bit hard, just thinking about Sasuke will get him there, so he lets his mind wander further, back to two days ago. 

The way Sasuke sounded, breathless, voice going gruff around the edges. The way he spoke in Naruto’s ear, pushed hot breath against his neck, already has Naruto chubbing up in his hand. He gives himself a few more casual strokes, letting himself squeeze the head when his fingers make it up there. 

Naruto’s never seen Sasuke look that way before, he’s not sure if desperate is the right word, but sinful perhaps. When he looked up at Naruto, bangs falling into his mismatched eyes and mouth slightly parted, wet from having licked away what was surely dryness. 

How he swallowed when Naruto fell to the ground. He wonders how he looked down there on his knees. He knows Sasuke looked good from that angle, cock hard and pulsing in his pants. It makes Naruto’s mouth water a little, makes him spread his legs a little wider and sneak another hand down under the other. 

With this one, he trails it past his balls and to his ass. It’s something he’s gotten into doing lately and while he hasn’t been very successful in making it fully enjoyable for himself, he still tries. He wishes he had something that could go in deeper, but with the limited supplies of just his hand, water, and a prayer, he’ll have to make do. 

One pushes in slowly, making him hiss as the image of Sasuke being the one to spread him open like this crosses his mind. He wonders how Sasuke fucks. He definitely knows Sasuke’s fucked before, but that’s not just something casual friends tell between one another because for all the secrets Sasuke and Naruto have spilled on lonely nights from lonely lips, they’ve never talked about _that._

His hand speeds up, thinking about if Sasuke would settle his way in between his legs. Using his hands to fish in between Naruto’s legs and finger him, if he’d lean his upper body against Naruto’s own and press against him, tell him to stay leaning back. He wonders if he could spread his legs wider, if Sasuke’s hips would push them open.

A second finger. He wonders how it would feel to be split open on Sasuke’s cock. He arches as his hand picks up speed. Does Sasuke fuck fast or does he fuck slow? Does he like to get it over with or does he like to drag it out, to tease and taste? Does he have an oral fixation? Does he suck cock in between those full lips or does he like lavishing his attention on the upper body? The tongue on his neck, licking down to his nipples, and finally to his cock. 

The thoughts make him groan, head pushing back into the stone under his neck and ass lifting off the rock he’s sitting on. 

He wants him so bad. 

“Naruto.”

“Fuck,” Naruto curses. Wants him so bad it’s almost like he’s hearing him. “Just like that, Sasuke.” 

“Naruto.” The voice gets closer to his ear and for a second he feels like he’s hallucinating, not sure if it’s his daydreams or reality, until a foot hits his shoulder and scares the shit out of him so bad he screams. 

“What the fuck!” He yells, hands scrambling to cover his privates. It’s Sasuke because of course it’s Sasuke, Naruto can’t help but think as he looks back at Sasuke standing over him. It’s not like Sasuke’s never seen him naked before, they’re too close not too and if need be Naruto could draw Sasuke’s body from memory alone, but right now the head of his hard cock is poking up against his palm, threatening to make an appearance, so he’s not really keen on showing Sasuke his naked body right now. 

He’s too close to the water’s surface for it to not show through, even if the water isn’t all that clear. 

Sasuke isn’t looking at him, attention on the trees next to him and Naruto thinks his vision is getting hazy, but he thinks he can see a bit of color coating Sasuke’s face. “I came to get you because it looks like it’s going to rain.”

“Is that all?” Naruto asks, can’t help the irritation that seeps through his words because of how spooked he was. He nearly had a fucking heart attack. 

He can’t believe he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sasuke approach. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke says before turning around to presumably begin to walk off. Naruto grumbles at his back, cursing Sasuke to hell and back because he’s so fucking embarrassed, until Sasuke stops in his tracks and then promptly comes back. 

Naruto can’t help the way his eyes pop out of his skull when Sasuke crouches right next to his head. Whipping his head away, Naruto stares forward because otherwise he’ll be staring at Sasuke’s crotch again and he thinks he’s stared at Sasuke’s crotch enough to last the duration of this mission. 

“Did you—” Sasuke begins. Naruto gulps audibly, feeling a hand tentatively touch his hair. He freezes when those fingers hook onto some strands and force his head to lean back until he’s looking up at Sasuke once more. “Did you say my name?”

“No,” Naruto denies instantly with a harsh swallow. It’s hard to look at Sasuke like this. His dick is still hard, probably could get harder if Sasuke keeps talking. There’s something about the cadence of his voice that could always get Naruto going. 

“Are you just going to keep denying no matter how many times I ask?” Sasuke leans forward, hair dipping down and tickling Naruto’s nose and his chin. It looks like he’s trying to kiss him.

“Yes,” Naruto blurts out, can’t help it with the way Sasuke is so close to his face. Is he going to kiss him? 

“That’s stupid,” Sasuke tells him, running his hand through Naruto’s hair. Naruto tries not to melt at the gesture. It feels nice, okay! And Sasuke doesn’t lavish him with head rubs so he can’t help being a little flustered by the whole situation. 

Especially since his erection has not flagged in the slightest in this moment. Especially since Sasuke is the reason why he’s like this. 

“You’re stupid,” Naruto mumbles. He feels himself growing cross-eyed from their close proximity, so he closes his eyes instead. 

“How? I’m just trying to confirm something.” When he feels a breath hit his lips, he can’t help but part them. He doesn’t even want to know what he looks like to Sasuke, probably overly desperate. 

Though, there’s a hitch in Sasuke’s breath. Naruto feels the air wash over his face. 

“Are you…” Naruto trails off, not daring to finish his question. 

There’s a pause, and then Sasuke completely kills the mood. “Ah. It’s raining.” Naruto feels Sasuke’s head move and that’s when he notices it sprinkling, the little droplets hitting his face bit by bit. He wishes it was Sasuke’s lips washing over his own instead of some stupid fucking rain water. 

“I’ll go put the stuff away,” Sasuke says and then promptly leaves, like some weird phantom. 

Naruto waits until he can no longer hear leaves crunching under sandals before he screams out his frustrations. “Bastard!” He’s so angry, no room in his body to even process desolation or a sense of loss for the missed opportunity. 

Because how fucking dare he come over here and mock Naruto. He’s so fucking heated right now, can’t help the way he jumps out of the water. Ignoring the awkward bob of his cock, he pulls his clothes onto wet skin, the material sticking to him and the rain from above surely isn't helping. 

He hops his way into the clearing, still trying to get his last sandal on, and there stands Sasuke, packing away the last of their food. Naruto resists the urge to take his boot off and throw it at his smug back, the asshole. 

“Sasuke!” He yells, charging up behind him. “What the fuck was that?” 

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what I’m talking about.” The question flies out of his mouth before he can even register it, brain to mouth filter completely shot and it’s all Sasuke’s fault. “What the hell was that? Were you gonna kiss me back there?” 

Sasuke’s back goes rigid, slowly turning around he has an oddly intense look in his eyes. “So what if I was?”

“No, bastard, don’t ask another question. Answer me.”

“Why? You don’t answer me when I ask you questions.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I always answer your questions, you’re the one ignoring me and acting like I’m the evasive one.”

“Evasive? Where’d you pick that one up from Naruto? It’s a pretty big word.” Naruto flips him off. 

“See,” Naruto turns that middle finger to point accusingly at Sasuke instead, “you’re evading again.”

“I’m only evading because you’re doing it too. I’m not gonna admit to something when you can’t offer me the same honesty.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Naruto is two seconds away from ripping his own hair out. 

“Really?” Sasuke asks, then nods his head to himself as if he’s come to a sudden realization. “Well then, come to me when it does make sense.” And with that dramatic line, he leaves. Disappearing into his tent, walking away like he always does. Naruto doesn’t even care if that’s true or not, he’s upset and annoyed. 

And the rain isn’t helping, plastering his bangs to his forehead and making him look like a drowned puppy. His eyes go from the tent to the wet ground, which will surely become muddy. His eyes travel between the wet spot on the ground, where he could sleep, cold and shivering from the rain in the cold, to Sasuke’s tent, which is solid and offers him protection.

He’s already getting cold just standing here, so making his decision is easy. He makes his way to Sasuke’s tent. 

Sasuke doesn’t turn around when the zip goes down, nor when it goes up, just continues removing his top. His hair comes out ruffled on the other end and if Naruto was an assassin, well Sasuke would be dead right now. Except it’s Sasuke, and no matter how irritated Naruto is with him, he knows Sasuke is too much of a pro at this point to drop his guard enough to get killed like that. 

He’s the cool one after all. 

“You finally figured it out?” Sasuke speaks up. He still isn’t looking at Naruto, but he’s facing him now. Legs crossed, he unzips his sleeping bag. Naruto wonders why he still hasn’t taken off his necklaces or his arm bracer for that matter. It draws Naruto’s attention to his severed arm, the one wrapped in white bandages. It makes him wonder how Sasuke changes them. Naruto needs both hands to change his. 

Does he have someone to help him?

“It’s raining,” Naruto says, punctuating his words with a well-timed sneeze. “I want to go to sleep but if I stayed out there I’d get soaked.”

“That’s it.”

“Yeah,” Naruto rolls his eyes, “what else did you want me to say?” He’s not the one at fault here, refuses to accept that. Sasuke’s the one being an ass. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke laughs before crawling into his sleeping bag, shirtless, boxers, and far away. “Night.” He turns his back to Naruto, so Naruto decides to sit down and lay next to him in the small space, back having already been bent when he entered in the first place. He wasn’t joking when he said the tent was only built for one person, and especially not someone who’s tall. 

He comes to that realization when he lay there, shivering from the cold, the tent barely doing anything to help him maintain body heat, and his back pressed against Sasuke’s sleeping bag clad one. 

“You’re shaking.”

“Fuck off,” Naruto responds stubbornly, hugging his arms to his chest. 

“I can hear your teeth chattering.” 

“I said fuck off.”

It’s silent for a moment then, until Sasuke decides to break it with a sigh. “Come here,” he folds. 

Naruto turns his head slowly towards his voice. “What are you talking about?” Naruto hears the sound of a zipper coming undone, so he rolls over slowly to see Sasuke opening up his bag. Naruto tries to not stare at all of his exposed skin, stubbornly keeping his eyes on Sasuke’s face, which is a lot more open and inviting than it was a few moments ago. 

“Take your clothes off and get in.”

“Why?” Naruto looks at him skeptically, causing Sasuke to sigh. 

“You’re wet. I’m not gonna have you dripping on me.” Naruto squints at him but decides to comply. When he peels off the last of his wet layers, in his mildly wet boxers now, he shakes a little because it somehow gets colder. 

Sasuke urges him forward with a pointed look, so Naruto, realizing he has no other options, crawls in with him. It’s a tight fit, one that has them pressed together, skin to skin with little room to move. Sasuke zips it all the way back up for his sake because he knows how hot Sasuke gets at night and how he prefers to have it partially open. 

When Naruto tries to lay on his back, he realizes the sleeping bag isn’t big enough for that, and hears what sounds like something possibly tearing, so he goes back to laying on his side, facing away from Sasuke. 

It’s quiet for a beat, save for the sounds of rain hitting the outside, until Naruto feels Sasuke shift behind him and then there’s a warm chest pressed against his back and an arm thrown over his stomach. He freezes. Is Sasuke asleep?

“How does this feel?” Is whispered into the back of his neck. So he isn’t asleep. 

“Wha—” His voice trails off, until he can place the source of what Sasuke’s talking about. He feels heat travelling up his body, warming his skin from the outside. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m using a jutsu to expel heat.”

“Oh.”

“We run hot." _We_ meaning his family. "It helps me cool down, but it can also help someone warm up. Tell me if it gets too hot for you.”

“Alright,” Naruto whispers, not sure how to really process the information. Not sure if he can wrap his head around how Sasuke so easily subdues his temper right after being the cause for it flaring up in the first place. 

It’s comforting, to be in Sasuke’s arms like this, so comforting in fact that his eyes begin to droop. He isn’t sure if he’s imagining things in his sleep, but he distinctly feels a forehead snuggle into the back of his neck and then air exhaling, but he chalks it up to sleepiness. 

He’s not sure the moment he finally lays himself to rest, when his body stops fighting and lets him enjoy this. Relish in how Sasuke’s presence on this night silences his thoughts, gives him the first peaceful night he’s had in a while. He doesn’t know how long he’s riding the waves of sleep, but he notices the moment he wakes up because of a knee knocking into his thigh, hard enough to jolt him forward. 

It causes his legs to part, right leg bending and moving forward now that another leg has nudged its way between his thighs and he knows it isn’t his own leg because he can feel both of his own legs and they’re accounted for. This third one however isn’t accounted for, unless he’s somehow grown three legs in his sleep, which would be freaky as hell. 

He’s getting ready to tell Sasuke to move back and give him some space, upper body twisting and causing him to shift, until he feels something and pauses. Freezing for a moment, he feels Sasuke shift with him too, pressing forward and it’s then that Naruto connects that feeling to something in his mind. 

Now unless Sasuke went to bed with his holster still on, Naruto knows what a hard cock pressing into his lower back feels like. He at first thought it was an arm (not for the sheer size of it because that would be fucking ridiculous) before he realized that Sasuke’s arm was still wrapped around him. And when his mind focuses on that arm, he realizes it’s wrapped even tighter around him. 

What really drives the nail in the coffin for him is that Sasuke’s still asleep and he knows he’s asleep because of how deeply he’s breathing against Naruto’s neck. Every puff of air makes Naruto draw his shoulders up tighter, until he absolutely can’t stand it anymore. 

He didn’t even get to finish jacking off earlier because of Sasuke, so to hell with letting Sasuke press his pelvis against his ass like a heathen. Honestly, fuck that guy. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto grunts, sending his elbow back. Sasuke makes an annoyed response in turn. 

“No,” he mumbles out, and in any other instance, if Naruto weren’t so mad at him, Naruto would think he sounds cute all sleepy and disgruntled, but now it’s only serving to piss him off. 

“Wake the hell up.”

“No,” Sasuke grumbles out once more. “Go the fuck back to sleep Naruto. Whatever it is can wait till tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Naruto asks, “because it feels like your dick wants to go now.”

There’s a pause. “What are you talking about?” Sasuke asks, sounding a little more coherent. 

“You’re hard, again,” Naruto sighs, “it woke me up. I can’t sleep with that thing poking me in the back.” 

“Ugh,” Sasuke groans, trying to roll backwards but finding that the sleeping bag is too constricting to do so. Naruto could imagine him throwing his arm over his eyes in annoyance. “Just ignore it.”

“I can’t,” Naruto tells him. 

“Why not?” Sasuke groans. 

“Because,” Naruto says, not even thinking about what he’s saying before it comes out his mouth. He’s always been kind of reckless like that. “This is the second time you’ve gotten hard around me and the first time, I understand I was in the wrong, I get it, but now. What the fuck has you so hot and bothered you’re trying to dry hump my ass?”

It’s quiet for a few painstaking moments, until Sasuke says something that has Naruto’s breath catching in his throat.

“It’s you.”

“What?” Naruto whispers out. No matter the constraints of the sleeping bag, Naruto somehow manages to turn himself slowly so that now instead of facing away from Sasuke, he’s resting on his right arm and looking at the man. 

“It’s you,” Sasuke tells him, being more straightforward. He stares at Naruto in the darkness. “It’s always fucking you.”

“I—” Naruto begins, but gets cut off by Sasuke laughing. It starts off low then turns into full blown cackles. Naruto thinks he sounds insane, like that time they found Sasuke on that bridge talking about how he was going to kill everyone, starting with Kakashi. 

“It’s always fucking you,” he finally gets out as his laughs begin to lessen. “You and your fucking dumb blue eyes and pleading and laughter.” He then rubs at his eyes angrily. Naruto thinks he sees a flash of something, but it’s gone faster than he can tell. “It’s always been you.”

“Always been me…” Naruto trails off, not sure how to process any of this. Is this some kind of confession? Naruto isn’t sure if he can believe it, doesn’t know if he can get his hopes up again. 

“I’m so—I thought staying out of the camp would help fix everything. I’d find myself, find a place that I felt could be a new home, but in the end I always end up back in Konoha, all because of you. You terrify me, you know that Naruto. You make me feel things to such an intensity I can’t control myself.” It sounds like he’s not even talking to Naruto at this point, moreso spelling out his own thoughts. 

“Everytime I’m around you, I get horny, and happy, and fucking elated. I want you in ways that fucking terrify me but here you are, so fucking untouchable.”

“But I’m not untouchable,” Naruto finally interjects, feeling like he needs to insert himself into the conversation. “I’m right here.”

“You say that, but anytime I ask you about your feelings, you’re like we’re good friends Sasuke, nothing more. And tonight, I thought I heard you call out for me. You were touching yourself in there and the moment I asked you to be honest with me, you denied it.” 

“Well…” Naruto trails off, voice muttering as he turns his head away slightly. “It’s not like you make it easy for me to be open.”

“What does that mean?” Sasuke peaks an eye open at him. 

“Every time I’ve confessed something to you, I’ve been met with your back. You’re always leaving, evading, and the moment I had you in my grasp, you were gone again. It didn't take long for me to see you constantly leave to rebuild your life for me to figure out I need to do that same and stop expending my energy on the past, but focus on moving forward or something.” 

Naruto then takes a moment to breathe before trudging on, “it's stupid but I tried to move on and then I got hit with this realization that I didn't want to move on without you. So imagine how this whole trip has been an absolute mindfuck for me, especially hearing that you've actually felt this way about me this whole time. This is the first time I’m hearing any of this and the only time I feel like I’ve ever come this close to having you tell me how you feel is in that Valley we fought in.”

Sasuke just continues to stare at him. 

Naruto takes that as his chance to continue, “so sorry if I’m not exactly forthcoming about how I feel about you.” He then chuckles to himself, “I’m the loser in love with his best friend who he can’t even get to stay. I was the one person you said stopped you from ending it all and I still couldn’t get you to fucking stay. And I get why you left, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting you here.”

“You’re…” Sasuke swallows with the word. Naruto turns to him, sees the way Sasuke’s eyes shine for him, glistening. “You’re in love with me?” Of course of all things her latches onto, it’s that. 

Naruto freezes dead in his tracks, eyes widening almost comically and slowly. Did he really just say that? “Ah—” He cuts himself off. Fuck! Burying his face in his hands, he turns on his stomach, not caring how he can hear the zipper pull and come undone from how he’s stretching the sleeping bag to its limits. “Just ignore me. Forget I said anything,” he rushes the words out in his hands, not even sure if Sasuke can hear him. 

“Hey,” Sasuke calls to him, not able to see Sasuke, but he can feel him. He freezes—seems he does that a lot around Sasuke—when he feels a hand brush against his temples, musing the hair there. “Say that again.”

“No,” Naruto mutters stubbornly into his hands, “it was embarrassing the first time.” 

“Do it,” Sasuke begs, and Naruto’s never heard Sasuke beg before. He’s also never had Sasuke press his lips to his shoulder blade before either. His mind, hyper focused on Sasuke’s movements, feels the other slowly rise and press his front against Naruto’s back. He’s practically laying on top of him at this point. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathes into him again. “Say it to me again. I want to hear you say it again.” Naruto shivers when he feels wetness along his back, Sasuke’s tongue pressing against his shoulder blades. 

“Why?” Naruto asks. 

“Because I love you too,” Sasuke whispers into his ear. Pulling away, the man rests his head against Naruto’s shoulder. “Think I’ve been in love with you for all my life at this point.” 

And wow, okay. Naruto didn’t expect that. He also doesn’t expect the sound that comes out of his mouth either, ripped from his throat as if he’s being strangled. It startles the both of them, causing Naruto to press his fingers against his mouth and Sasuke to lean up over him. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asks. Naruto blinks through glassy eyes. To think he’s only been told that he’s loved once in his life and now the boy he’s dedicated his entire life to is painting those same words against his skin. It’s a lot for him to take in. 

Seems his body is on the same page. “I’m hard.” 

Sasuke takes a moment to register that, then breaks out into laughter. “What?” He asks, pressing his forehead against Naruto’s back. 

“I’m so hard right now.”

“Me telling you I love you got you hard now, Naruto?” 

“Shut up,” Naruto tries to lean up, but decides against it when Sasuke makes a hissing noise after the back of Naruto’s head knocks into his own. “You were the one who pitched a tent while you were sleeping, so I was already getting there from you pushing it against me.”

“Sorry,” Sasuke laughs against him, “didn’t mean to do that.” Naruto doesn’t think he’s ever heard Sasuke apologize in his entire life. This night is trippy to say the least, definitely a night of many firsts. 

“You’re still doing it,” Naruto’s voice comes out monotone. He can feel Sasuke’s erection pressing against his lower back. 

“Can’t help it now, you’re hot.” Sasuke then adds because he has no shame, “can we?”

“Can we what?” Naruto asks, wanting to drag it out of Sasuke because he’s not going to accept half questions and half answers anymore. He demands everything in full now goddammit.

“Can we get off?” His voice sounds slightly strained. And if that erection’s anything to go by and the way he’s leaning over Naruto with one arm, Naruto thinks his tone is expected.

“Wow Sasuke,” Naruto laughs, “so smooth. Must have all the girl--well, boys swooning.”

“Well, what if I just want to make you swoon?” Sasuke asks, pressing down against Naruto once more. Instead of his cock going upwards like he intended, it instead presses down against Naruto’s ass. If they were naked, it’d be going between his cheeks. 

“I don’t think it’s working,” Naruto tells him, just to be difficult. He makes an ‘oof’ sound when Sasuke drops against him completely. “What are you doing?” He nearly shrieks with laughter, feeling Sasuke’s hand dig into his side and tickle him slightly. 

“Trying to see if it’s working. You hard still?”

“Maybe,” Naruto singsongs. He then lifts his ass up, pushing Sasuke up with his weight. It’s not that hard to do, especially when they weigh about the same. The muscles in his arms strain as he rises up with them. “But I think it’s gonna go away soon if you keep trying to play fifty questions.”

Sasuke then uses Naruto’s elevation against them, reaching around Naruto and slipping his hand inside his boxers to grab at his cock. Naruto groans at the contact, feeling precome bubble and spill from his tip. “You sure about that?” Sasuke asks, voice deep and right next to his ear. He sounds gruffer when he’s turned on and that’s honestly not something Naruto would’ve thought he’d ever find out. 

“Fuck,” Naruto groans, dropping his face into his folded arms to hide how suddenly feverish he feels. “Tell me you have something to make the drag easier.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke tells him, hips working against Naruto’s ass still. Seems like he doesn’t want to stop and as much as Naruto loves the pressure against his dick, he knows how much better the drag will feel when it’s wetter. 

“Okay,” Naruto grits out, mouth dropping open when Sasuke squeezes at his head. “Can you, ah—Can you grab it?”

Sasuke groans once, but reluctantly removes his hand, but not before giving Naruto one more teasing squeeze that has him releasing a sound once more. He turns his head to the side, watching Sasuke crawl across the floor to where his bag lays in the corner. Eyes hazy and half-lidded, Naruto stares at the way his cock strains against his boxers, looking like it’s trying to peak through the slit in the front. It looks big from here.

The sleeping bag has come fully undone around them. 

“Here,” Sasuke says, hand digging deep into his bag before he pulls out a little bottle. Putting the top in between his teeth, he pulls hard. Naruto blinks at the popping sound it makes when it comes out. 

Sasuke, wasting no time to get back to him, hurriedly gets behind Naruto again. It’s when his arm swings in Naruto’s vision that he realizes Sasuke still has the stupid arm protector on. 

“Your glove thing, Sasuke.” Naruto points it out to him. 

Sasuke makes a sound of surprise, as if he just noticed it himself. Setting the bottle down on the ground, he says, “I’m gonna need to wash this now.” Gripping in between his teeth, he slowly pulls it off and spits it down into a corner of the tent. Naruto looks back at him with rapt attention, hating Sasuke for how hot he looks doing just about anything he does. 

How does someone make pulling their arm protector off look sexy? Sasuke, that’s who. 

And it doesn’t seem like he’s in a rush to continue where they left off. He just stares down at Naruto, who realizes how vulnerable he probably looks laying on his stomach, hips slightly raising his ass in the air and knees slightly bent. He’s never been laid out for someone like this before, and Sasuke staring at him is unnerving to say the least, especially since Sasuke has those freaky eyes of his. 

“Give me this.” For some reason Naruto decides to snatch the bottle away from the floor. Leaning up on his left shoulder, he pours a more than generous amount on his hand and then reaches down in his boxers to get a hand on himself. He wants to speed this along and Sasuke’s taking too long to get ready. “Gotta do everything myself around here,” he says, loud enough so he can make sure Sasuke hears him. 

He lets out an ‘ah’ when he gets a hand around himself, beginning to stroke just how he likes. 

“Wait,” Sasuke tells him, sounding breathless as he watches Naruto push his ass further up to get a better angle on his cock below. Watches the way Naruto fucks into his own hand. “Let me get these off.”

“Hurry up,” Naruto tries to snap at him, but his voice comes out breathy at best. 

“So pushy,” Sasuke remarks at him, but obliges nonetheless and reaches for Naruto’s boxers with his hand, slowly dragging them down to reveal more skin. “You said you were sore right?”

“What?” Naruto asks, barely able to pay attention to what Sasuke is saying because it feels so good. The pressure from his hand consuming most of his thoughts. 

“You’re sore from the horse right?”

“Yeah,” Naruto tells him, “so don’t think you’re gonna be putting anything in me.” Looking back, he eyes Sasuke’s cock with a pointed look. Sasuke chuckles and then shakes his head at him. “I need to be able to ride tomorrow, so watch it.”

“What about my tongue?” Sasuke licks his lips with the words. Naruto pauses his hand, letting Sasuke’s words rush over him. The flush that travels across his skin is perfectly warranted in this moment. 

“Isn’t that gross?” Naruto asks. He’s never heard about a tongue going in someone’s ass. 

“Probably, who knows. Don’t think me putting my cock in you is any cleaner.” 

“Well…” Naruto trails off, “I’m not that opposed. Can’t get any more embarrassing than having my ass up in the air.” 

“You’re embarrassed?” Sasuke asks, pausing his process of pulling Naruto’s boxers down. They now rest tangled on his thighs, the band still clinging stubbornly to the bottom of his ass cheeks. 

“Well, I’m on display fucker.” Naruto then barks out, “so hurry up for the love of God, Sasuke. I want to cum,” with that said, he begins stroking himself again, this time going slower. 

Sasuke just shakes his head at him, choosing to push Naruto’s boxers down under his ass instead of giving Naruto a verbal reply. “Keep touching yourself,” Sasuke tells him when he’s gotten his hand on Naruto’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He’s not that mad at the sight that greets him. 

That being said, he leans in and presses the flat of his tongue against Naruto’s hole, swiping up once. Naruto jolts forward at the action and Sasuke isn’t sure if it’s his power that startled Naruto or if the other did something incredible with their own hand wrapped around their cock. 

He’s only ever eaten ass once in his life and gotten his ass eaten exactly once. He doesn’t know about Naruto’s experience, other than the few women he’s been with, because it’s just not something they shared before, but he hopes he can remember what the fuck he’s doing. 

Licking against it once more, he decides to try and push his tongue inside, but Naruto’s tight as hell and like his personality, his hole offers resistance. Pushing two fingers into his mouth, not wanting to put oil on his fingers because he doesn’t want to taste that shit when he’s eating Naruto out, he sticks one finger inside Naruto. 

“Holy fuck,” Naruto stills entirely. “What was that?”

“My finger,” Sasuke leans up, can’t help the way his voice goes deadpan. “You know what a finger feels like right?”

“Well it just shocked me, bastard. Thought you were going in with your tongue.”

“I was, but you’re tight as fuck. Need a couple fingers before I can stick a tongue in you.” That said, he fucks that first one in real good before trying to push in another. Naruto didn’t make a noise at the first finger, but the second one has him shifting forward with Sasuke’s hand. Breathing out heavily, Naruto tries to distract himself from the slight feeling of discomfort by pulling on himself once more. 

No matter how many times he fingers himself, there’s always an adjustment period. 

And like Sasuke just knows, he speaks up, “tell me when I can move, yeah?”

Naruto breathes out heavily twice, can’t help but already start panting and they haven’t even gotten to the actual ass eating yet. “Now,” he says. He wants to cum so bad. 

Sasuke takes that as his motivation to keep going, spreading his fingers apart in Naruto and listening to how the other shakes slightly beneath him. Watches how the muscles in Naruto’s back draw tight, which is quite a view from this angle. Face down, ass up. He wants to press his hand against Naruto’s back, see him curve a little more. 

Thinking those two should be enough, he lets his tongue dive in alongside his fingers, getting a taste of Naruto from the inside. 

Naruto, who already wasn’t faring well before, if positively floored at this point. He tries to shakily lift his hips by rising up onto his forearms, but Sasuke does something with his tongue that has him melting. Letting out a garbled sound, he falls clumsily back onto his stomach, but Sasuke easily falls with the movements. 

Hand digging into the meat of his side, Sasuke drags Naruto’s ass up for better access. Chuckling, he adds, “you good?” He presses his tongue back inside before Naruto can even properly respond. 

So Naruto can only groan in response, hiding his feverish face in his shoulder, left hand spreading out to grab a fistfull of the grass beneath the sleeping bag. His other hand picks up to an almost blinding pace, face screwing up as pleasure overcomes him. “I’m gonna cum.”

Sasuke doesn’t offer a verbal response, but he does groan or hum or do something that vibrates Naruto’s lower half. Naruto tries to hold back a laugh because it feels weird. 

Though, what was once a laugh transforms into a moan, getting ripped out of him with such an intensity it shocks him. He’s never cum so hard in his life. Feeling his balls draw up tight, his face screws up before relaxing as he pumps out in his hand. Panting, he’s not even aware of the noises he’s making. 

Having felt Naruto squeeze against his tongue, Sasuke pulls away and wipes his hands against his ass, swiping away the spit that’s dripped along his lips and down his chin. “You’re loud when you cum,” Sasuke decides to tell him, “like really loud.” 

“Fuck you,” Naruto throws a sloppy hand his way, so content and satisfied that his voice comes out sluggish. God that was good. 

“Wouldn’t you like to.” The last word comes out with a groan as Sasuke finally wraps a hand around his neglected cock. The only downfall of not having his other arm anymore is that he couldn’t multitask. “Here,” he pushes up against Naruto, ass to pelvis once more. His cock accidentally slips between his cheeks, causing Sasuke to bite back a groan by digging his teeth into his lips. Letting out a little breath, a quiet ‘ah’, he adds, “spread for me a bit.” 

Cock in hand now, he taps it against Naruto’s thighs. But instead of Naruto dropping down a bit to spread his legs, he decides to roll over onto his back, nearly kicking Sasuke in the fucking head if it wasn’t for his instincts telling him to move away. 

He forgot Naruto’s boxers were still wrapped around his thighs. Naruto, seemingly forgot too, if how red his face gets at the realization is anything to go by. He’s cute when he’s embarrassed.

“What the fuck,” Sasuke curses, head rising from how he ducked. 

“Shit,” Naruto curses, hurrying to pull them all the way off. “Sorry. Thought you pulled them off, got caught up. With them gone he’s in between Naruto’s thighs now. 

“I would’ve, but I was in a rush. Why’d you flip over anyways, I was gonna put it between your thighs.” 

“I wanna do it like this,” Naruto beckons him forward. “My arm’s starting to go numb.” 

“So that’s what this is about.” Sasuke crowds further against him. He drops down when Naruto grabs his shoulder and pulls him down, hand going to brace itself right next to Naruto’s head. From this angle, he can see Naruto’s sleepy blues and the soft, content smile on his face. The scar above his eyebrow that weirdly enough won’t go away. 

He’s perfect like this. 

“Let me.” Naruto pokes his tongue out between his teeth, reaching between them he grasps Sasuke’s cock, causing the one above him to hiss. “My hands are still wet enough.” He then picks up with his strokes, trying to get used to having another dude’s cock in his hand. He tries to do to Sasuke what he finds enjoyable on himself, listening to the way Sasuke groans and moans and ‘ah’s’ above him to let him know what Sasuke likes a lot and what he doesn’t like so much. 

Shifting his upper body, Sasuke’s necklaces fall from his sweaty chest and land against Naruto’s own chest. There’s so many of them, but one of them sticks out to Naruto the most. It’s the one he got Sasuke when he last left Konoha, a simple necklace that has a silver sun hanging off the end of a long silver chain. He put it on Sasuke’s neck the last day he left, watching Sasuke lift his head when he told him it was something to remember him by.

He’s shocked he’s still wearing it. 

Sasuke’s noises pick up pace, causing Naruto to look away from Sasuke’s necklaces to his face, but he can’t see much of anything. Sasuke’s head is stubbornly hanging down, shoulder length hair wavier now, probably from sweating so much. 

It’s a good look for him, the way it curls up at different places. But he wants to see Sasuke’s face when he comes. 

Too late it seems, though. Sasuke’s hips buck forward harshly a couple times, bumping into Narutos’ hands. Twice more and he’s spilling all over Naruto’s hand with a loud groan, body positively shaking above Naruto’s own. 

Naruto chuckles, “now who’s the one being loud?”

Sasuke pants out a couple of times, before looking up at Naruto with the hottest look. Sweat dripping down his face, lips parts and wet, so inviting, eyes heavy lidded and so dark he smirks at Naruto, and it’s so typical of him to do that, even after he came all over Naruto’s hand and stomach. “Still you,” Sasuke says with a chuckle. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. If I was loud, you were definitely louder.” 

“Don’t believe you.” Naruto flicks a piece of Sasuke’s hair away from his face, watching how the other blinks cutely at the unexpected gesture. He then nods his chin at Sasuke’s necklaces. “You still have it huh?”

Sasuke looks down as well, eyes instantly going to what Naruto’s looking at, like he just knows. “Yeah. Did you want me to throw it away or something?”

Naruto gasps at him in shock. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I was joking.” 

“Well, fuck you.” Then reaching around Sasuke’s neck, he struggles for a couple of seconds to unclip it. When he finally gets it, it falls from around Sasuke’s neck and pools against Naruto’s chest. Picking it up, he then ties it around his own neck. “Heh, I look good huh.”

“You look better with it on,” Sasuke tells him dazedly, reveling in Naruto’s smile, the way it pulls at the corners of his eyes and shows off his teeth. “Fuck,” He groans, then gently lowers himself so he’s laying his head on Naruto’s stomach. “My arm’s hurting.” 

“That’s what you get for trying to show off.” Naruto can’t stop his hands from reaching out to run through Sasuke’s hair, looking down at how it flows in different angles against Naruto’s skin. How the way Sasuke’s laying uncovers Sasuke’s forehead, let’s Naruto see all his face in all its glory for once without something covering it. 

Sasuke looks up at him then, and Naruto’s almost stunned into speechlessness by how beautiful Sasuke looks from this angle. Gorgeous, one purple eye looking up into Naruto’s face and the other black one joining that one. 

He also looks content like this, laying on Naruto’s stomach and in between Naruto’s legs. 

“So,” Naruto begins. 

“So,” Sasuke repeats.

“Where do we go after this?” He has to know, doesn’t think he could go another night without solidifying something. Though, he thinks he’d be crushed if Sasuke called them friends. 

“Well…” Sasuke trails off, splaying his fingers on Naruto’s chest. “I’d like to call you my boyfriend, since we already got to the love processing, unless you want to no homo it and call me your friend again.”

Naruto punches Sasuke on his arm. “Shut up.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, how’s this for an answer.” Lifting his middle finger, Naruto pushes it into his face. “Fuck you,” he waits a second before adding, “boyfriend.”

Sasuke pushes his hand away lazily. “So I’m your boyfriend now?”

“Well, that’s what I said.”

“Good.”

“Good, what?”

“Nothing, just good. Wouldn’t want it any other way.” And Naruto can’t even hide the smile that blooms on his face at the words. Grasping this happiness, he lets it paint crinkles near his eyes as well. 

He’s so fucking unbelievably happy it hurts. 

-

“You know what I just realized?” Sasuke brings up the next morning when they’re packing. 

“What?”

“We’ve never kissed.” Naruto pauses where he sits on the floor next to Sasuke, the both of them having literally just rolled out of bed. “I’ve had my tongue in your ass but we’ve never kissed, feels like we’re doing this a bit backwards.”

For lack of a better reaction and out of shock, Naruto punches him on the arm, cheeks flaring. Instead of letting Naruto keep trying to hit him, he grabs his balled fist and pulls the flustered boy on top of him, kissing him senseless. 

Naruto forgets about the punching when he feels Sasuke sneak his tongue in between his lips and relax his fist, spreading his fingers slowly so that they’re holding hands instead of him holding Naruto’s balled fist. 

It feels nice. 

-

Falling asleep with Sasuke in his arms is an experience. 

It’s even more of an experience when they’re riding on Sasuke’s horse in the morning, but this time, when he’s sitting on the horse with Sasuke, in front this time, he wraps Sasuke’s arm around his waist and holds him there. 

It’s different from the first time they did this and he’s glad for the change. Even gladder when Sasuke laces his hand within Naruto’s own and presses a smile into his back. 

-

“They’re back,” Sakura calls, running towards them, skirt clenched in one of her hands. “They’re back.” It’s been a long month.

“Okaasan!” The little girl in front of him squeals; she demanded she ride with Naruto for the remainder of the trip after riding with Sasuke for a couple weeks. Naruto has to grab her around the waist before she can try and jump off the moving horse because no matter how much she trains at school, it’s still dangerous. Sakura would kill him if she got hurt. 

So he slows his horse down⸺the new one they had to buy in one of the villages along the way because three people can’t reasonably fit on one horse⸺and then using one arm wrapped under her armpits, he lowers her to the floor. Little feet clad sandals hit the floor and then go charging towards Sakura. And Sakura crouches and invites her into her arms. Rocking her daughter side to side, she kisses her on the top of her head. 

Naruto watches the display with an emotion of sympathy. He’s happy for her. Happy for their reunion. 

“Thank you Naruto,” Sakura looks up at him, so earnest and honest. There’s the softest smile gracing his friend’s face. “Thanks for bringing her back safe.” Naruto gives her a smile in turn. 

Without offering Sasuke the same courtesy or thank you, she takes the little girl’s hand in her own and then walks back to the camp. Little feet skip alongside Sakura’s own. 

Naruto turns to Sasuke to gauge his reaction, only to see that Sasuke’s face looks blank, possibly unaffected by what just happened. So that answers that. 

He always knew there was a strain to their relationship and it seems that even years of distance hasn't aided it in the slightest, although it looks like neither is trying to mend what little of a friendship they had in the beginning. Makes Naruto hope that one day they can, if for the sake of his friendship with the both of them. He'd like to be able to hang with them simultaneously and not worry about filling in the awkward tension between the two of them. 

And seeing Sakura with her kid, seeing how motherhood looks on her, makes him wonder how fatherhood would look on Sasuke, would look on himself. 

Maybe they'd enjoy it, who knows. 

-

They have a large party that night to welcome them back. Everyone in the camp just uses it as an excuse to get wasted, dance to shitty music, and eat lots of food with the supplies they brought back. Sasuke stays for the duration of it, like he promised Naruto he would. 

He’s gonna stay for a couple of weeks. 

And when Sasuke looks at him from across the bonfire, beer in his hand lifted in a toasting gesture and soft smile playing on his lips, directly solely at Naruto—only for him—he knows what it means.

So when Sasuke slips into his tent later that night after mostly everyone has knocked out in a drunken stupor, saying he’s nicked a bottle of oil from Kakashi’s stash because it’s the only place he could think of getting some more from, Naruto doesn’t question him. He just tells Sasuke to zip the tent up behind him. 

“You got it?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke tosses the bottle onto Naruto’s chest, ignoring the way the other exclaims at the action. “No thanks to you. Can’t believe you used all of that bottle.”

“Well,” Naruto tells him matter-of-factly, “I wanted to make sure I was thorough.”

“Messy.” Sasuke shakes his head at him. And despite his words, Naruto still lets Sasuke crawl on top of him. 

“But you love my mess,” Naruto teases him, sticking his tongue out. 

Sasuke looks at him, eyes closed and tongue peeking out cutely and thinks, yeah he does. “Unfortunately I do,” is what comes out of his mouth instead. Naruto gapes at him before shoving at Sasuke’s stomach, muscles contracting at the action. 

So Sasuke takes that as his cue to start shedding out of his top layers, pulling his top off in one fluid motion. He lost the poncho sometime in the midst of their drinking and Lee spilt beer on his arm guard just thirty minutes ago, so he kneels over Naruto with just his necklaces and pants to show for. 

Shoes kicked in the corner of the tent, Naruto pulls Sasuke down by the beads and chains of his necklaces and brings their lips upon one another. Sighing into it, body melting back into his mat, he lets Sasuke’s essence wash over him. Lips joined, Sasuke takes his time prying them open, tongue slipping past the seam of his lips when he feels the time is right. Naruto tilts his head a little to the side to accommodate a new angle, letting Sasuke press deeper into him. 

“Ah,” leaves his lips when Sasuke pulls back from him a bit, pants rolling off his tongue and a line of spit still connecting them. Taking his hand, Naruto wipes it away with a chuckle. Sasuke tilts his head to the side, hair falling in his face again. Naruto doesn’t like that, so he reaches a hand up to push Sasuke’s away from his eyes and tuck it behind his ear, lovingly caressing his temple with the gesture. 

Sasuke just smiles softly at that, looking down at Naruto with mismatched eyes and breathing out, “so how are we doing this?”

“Well...I’ve never taken dick before. Have you?” Naruto poses the question to Sasuke. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke tells him honestly, “surprised you haven’t.”

“Why? Who would I even be getting dick from?”

“I don’t know, that ex-girlfriend of yours maybe.”

Naruto deadpans at him. “With what cock?”

“Straps exist Naruto,” Sasuke says. He leaves it at that, leaning back so he’s kneeling over him once more. 

“Oh,” Naruto breathes out, “well huh, I never knew that. You learn something new every day.” Sasuke just chuckles at that. 

“So I’m on bottom?” Sasuke asks, already reaching down to begin undoing his pants. He sits back on his ass to try and shimmy the rest of his way out of them. Naruto being weirdly enraptured by the action. He finds it entertaining to watch Sasuke do things, especially when Sasuke finally gets out of them and is left bare, boxers having slid down with his pants. 

“I guess,” Naruto tells him, honestly not too sure of himself. He’s never done this before, so screw him if he’s a little nervous about putting his dick in the guy he’s had it bad for for who knows how long. Years now at this point probably, even if his realization was more recent in comparison. 

“I think I should. Get you used to it, plus don’t know if you’re aware of this, but you get loud.” 

Naruto stares at him in shock before sputtering out. “I don’t!” He exclaims. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke shakes his head at him fondly, dragging his knees on the edges of the mat and slightly on the grass that lay beneath until he’s straddling Naruto once more. “I don’t think you heard yourself when I was eating you out. You got loud. And not like casual, you sounded like you were being wounded.” 

Naruto narrows his eyes at him, “I don’t believe you.”

“Doesn’t matter if you believe me or not,” Sasuke tells him casually, reaching for the bottle of oil that slid off Naruto’s stomach. “I know what happened. Don’t know how you’re gonna get with a dick in you. Plus, it’s your first time, makes it even more intense.” 

“I hate you.” He doesn’t but like for the principle of the matter, he feels that he has to say it. 

“Hate me enough to hurry up?” Sasuke asks, already having slicked up a couple of fingers and reaching behind himself to push one in himself. “Stop being slow dobe, I already started the party without you.” 

“Fucker,” Naruto seethes, hastily grabbing the bottle in his hands, though his grab is a little clumsy. He almost spills all of it on the ground in his haste, but manages to right himself and gets a more than generous amount on his fingers. It’s dripping down his fingers, and skating along his arm by the time it gets near Sasuke’s dick. 

“Now someone’s in a rush.” Sasuke chuckles with the words, going to add a second and then trailing off in a hiss. “Don’t spill it—ah—all.” 

“Fuck you, I know what I’m doing.” He really doesn’t but he’ll pretend like he does. Reaching one hand between Sasuke’s legs, he tries to find his hole. His hand bumps clumsily into Sasuke’s own, getting more oil on Sasuke’s hands. Tongue poking out between his teeth, he circles his own finger around Sasuke’s hole. 

“Let me help you with that.” Is the only indication Naruto gets before he feels Sasuke grabs his hand and push two of his fingers within himself. Pressing down a bit, Sasuke rides on them with his lips between his teeth, thigh muscles straining with each movement. Naruto’s kind of shocked into stupidity for a moment, unable to move because he’s so encapsulated by how hot Sasuke looks. 

He really does have the sexiest boyfriend to ever exist, huh?

“You always use so much fucking oil,” Sasuke grits out, a groan falling from his lips right after. Naruto feels a third finger nudge against the two he already has in him. He can’t believe this is happening, he feels almost stupefied. “Are you gonna move or are you just gonna sit there with your mouth open catching flies?” Sasuke sounds cheeky, so Naruto shakes his head once and scissors his fingers within him. 

Sasuke’s cock lays heavy between his legs, with each dip it bobs and drags against Naruto’s arm, leaving a trail of precome in its wake. It makes Naruto think how it’s gonna feel inside of him. “Better to use too much oil then none at all, Sasuke.” Naruto makes his voice extra obnoxious, like he always does to get Sasuke’s attention. But now he doesn’t even need to try and garner Sasuke’s attention because Sasuke’s promised him that he’ll always have it. “I’ll have you know, it’s important.”

“So you’re gonna go through a whole bottle every time we fuck?” Sasuke pushes down two more times before rising up and pulling their fingers from his ass. 

“No,” Naruto mutters out petulantly, pout coming out full force. “What’re you doing?”

“I was gonna cum,” Sasuke tells him, pressing a chaste kiss to Naruto’s lips as he leans over him. He’s at Naruto’s side now instead of over his waist. Things are moving so fast for Naruto, but Naruto still tries to chase after those lips for more. Sasuke obliges, because of course he does, opening his mouth for Naruto and letting the other moan into his own. 

He feels Naruto’s wet fingers drag across his shoulders, but he ignores it so he can run a hand through Naruto’s hair, play with the strands like he likes to do. His hair is so soft. 

Naruto isn’t ashamed of the noise he makes when Sasuke pulls away from him and he definitely wouldn’t call it a whine, but he likes kissing Sasuke a lot, so sue him. “Put on a condom,” Sasuke mumbles against his lips, before getting on his hands and knees right next to Naruto. Naruto thinks he looks good like that. “I’ll let you do me from behind.” 

Naruto doesn’t need to be told twice. With an eagerness that Sasuke mocks him for, Naruto turns over to dig into his bag and pull out a condom. Speed walking on his knees, he gets behind Sasuke and then fumbles for five minutes trying to get the packagining open. 

Sasuke sighs in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Naruto grunts, thing caught between his teeth as he tries to tear it open. He kind of regrets putting so much oil on his hands. “This shit is so hard to open; who makes it like this?” 

“Probably so it’s idiot proof.”

“Fuck off, you try and do it.” 

“I would, but I’m in no better state than you.” Sasuke nods his head at his own covered fingers. “Also you have one extra arm, so it should be easier for you.” 

“Pft,” Naruto rolls his eyes, “easier my ass, this shit is annoying.” 

But when he finally gets it, he cheers in glee. “Yes!” He even does a fist pump for the effort. 

“Quiet, dobe.” Sasuke reminds him, “I don’t think everyone in the camp is asleep yet.” 

“I thought you checked,” Naruto’s voice gets lower as he focuses on sliding the condom on. He hasn’t done this in a minute, so excuse his fumbling. 

“I said mostly everyone went to sleep.”

“Well,” Naruto says, lining the head of his cock up with Sasuke’s hole, “good thing my tents farther away.” With that, he begins slowly pushing in. Sasuke, taking it like a champ, just groans and drops his head down between his shoulders, back muscles tensing and looking good to Naruto. There’s nothing better than two well built men getting it on. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke grits out. 

“Tell me if I’m doing okay. Alright, Sasuke?” He asks and Sasuke mumbles out a ‘yeah’ just waiting for Naruto to bottom out. “I wanna do this good,” He tells him, not noticing how vulnerable the words sound in such a moment. Not noticing until now how much he needs that reassurance. 

“You’re doing more than good,” Sasuke sighs out in bliss when Naruto’s pelvis is finally pressing against his ass. “That’s, yeah. Haven’t felt that in a while.” Naruto digs his fingers deeper into Sasuke’s sides, needing to lean over and pant slightly as if he’s the one who just took a cock up his ass. 

Sasuke’s squeezing around him so tight, it’s kind of hard for him to think straight at this moment. Blinking a few times, he blows out air to push his sweaty bangs away from his eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke lets him know. 

“Can I move now? I don’t wanna…” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke says, lowering himself down onto his left shoulder. Lifting his right, cheek pressed into the grass, he reaches his hand back and gives Naruto’s ass a squeeze, urging him forward. Naruto jolts with the action, moving forward a bit and making Sasuke slide a little. His smile looks so easy, so blissed out too. “Get a move on, cowboy.” 

Naruto doesn’t need to be told twice, feeling Sasuke’s hand fall down and going to rest under and support his head, Naruto pulls back slowly only to push right back in. Their noises sync up. 

It’s from there Naruto’s able to set an easy rhythm, picking up the pace when he notices how into it Sasuke’s getting. Reaching a hand down, he checks on Sasuke’s cock because he wants Sasuke to get the same type of treatment his is getting. 

Wrapping his still wet fingers around it, he starts pumping in time with his thrusts or at least tries to. It’s kind of hard and he doesn’t think he’s doing that good of a job, but Sasuke’s getting really into it, letting out some nice noises into the crook of his elbow, so that’s good enough for Naruto. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke pants out his name, causing Naruto’s hips to stutter a bit because that sounded really good. All deep and silky. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Naruto asks, suddenly feeling dread wash over him. Is he doing something wrong? 

“You’re getting loud,” Sasuke tells him, “you’ll wake people up.”

“Sorry.” Naruto gets over that dread quickly with Sasuke’s reassurance, pants falling out of his mouth out of his mouth as he picks back up his thrusts. “You just feel so good, like really good. Sasuke, you don’t understand.”

“I think I can imagine,” Sasuke shakes his head teasingly, “but I’m gonna need you to be quieter.”

“It’s hard.” He’s not wrong. “It’s really good.” 

“Cover your mouth or something then.”

“But what about your cock?” Naruto asks him pointedly. Naruto has no idea how they’re holding this conversation with Naruto pushing Sasuke forward with each thrust. “And I need one hand to hold your hip or my rhythm will be thrown off.

“Tch. Fine.” Sasuke then takes a moment, back dipping more when Naruto gets particularly deep on accident, hitting a really good spot in him. “Pull out for a moment.”

“Huh?” Naruto stops. 

“Just trust me.” So Naruto does. And then Sasuke turns his head some more, until he’s looking right at Naruto with his purple eye. 

Next thing Naruto knows, he’s the one on his knees. The change in position leaves him a little dizzy, especially when Sasuke rolls him on his back and then straddles his hips once more. 

“Woah woah woah, what the fuck was that Sasuke?” Naruto asks, “I thought you said no fight techniques in the bedroom?”

“I said no fighting in the bedroom, weirdo. It was the fastest way to switch us. I’ll just get you in like this. Now,” Sasuke begins, grabbing Naruto’s cock, causing the blonde under him to hiss. He presses the head against his hole and sinks down. “Shouldn’t have a problem keeping quiet like this.”

“What are you talking about?” Naruto’s confused because nothing’s really changed, until his questions are answered when Sasuke presses his palm against his mouth and then goes back to riding his dick. Naruto’s mouth falls open at that, probably getting spit on Sasuke’s hand, but it seems the one on top doesn’t mind, just keeps undulating his hips on top of Naruto’s own, grinding them together. Solidifying something. 

Naruto’s head digs into the grass below him, back arching upwards as Sasuke squeezes around him. It feels so fucking good, Sasuke doesn’t even understand. 

“Oh.” Naruto doesn’t mean to, but Sasuke does something that has him biting down on the hand over his mouth, getting the digits even wetter. His tongue presses against Sasuke’s palm because he can’t close his mouth, not when Sasuke’s dragging all kinds of sounds from him and vice versa. It seems like Sasuke’s feeling the same way because his head is tilted up towards the top of his tent, mouth parted and gasping for air. 

Naruto feels that, he really does. Sasuke on his cock has him gasping for air too. 

“I’m almost there,” Sasuke tells him. Taking those words, he moves his fingers from covering Naruto’s mouth to tug rapidly at his own cock, which looks heavy at this point. Naruto, who’s own hands are pressing into Sasuke’s side once more, takes that as his cue to move with Sasuke more, bouncing their hips together. He wants to cum too. 

“Fuck, yes. Yeah, Sasuke…” Naruto then bites on his lips briefly before letting it free. “Sasuke that’s, ah—” Arching upwards, he spills into the condom the moment Sasuke’s hole clamps down on him unexpectedly. He can’t even hear the sounds he’s making, but he can feel Sasuke milking his own orgasm out of him as he moves rapidly and then still. 

It’s like a vice around his cock when Sasuke cums in his hand, getting his fluids all over Naruto once again. Who does he think he is? 

Then, in a maneuver that’s somehow still graceful, Sasuke collapses onto Naruto’s stomach. “You did it again,” Sasuke chuckles and then hurries to add before Naruto can interject, “you cum so loud.” 

“Well I’m sorry that not everyone can be like you Mr. Perfect.” 

“I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing, it’s hot, but like there's a time in the place. In the middle of the forest while you’re riding my face, sure, more than welcome. When we’re back in camp and everyone’s sleeping, not so much. What if someone heard us?”

“Well...I’d hope they’d mind their own fucking business and leave us alone.” Naruto thinks Sasuke looks good so he turns and places a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke places a corresponding one on Naruto’s cheek. 

Sasuke just chuckles at that. Later he reaches a hand down between them to pull Naruto’s softening cock out of his ass. The condom gets tied and tossed on the floor, forgotten. 

And when Sasuke slips out of his tent later that morning, hoping to rise before anyone else so he can go unnoticed, he nearly jumps out of his skin hearing Kakashi confront him. Sasuke curses, clearly not having expected Kakashi to be there, but he manages to dodge all questions. 

“Do you know where my oil went? I could’ve worn I had a full vial in my tent last night.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Also, why were you coming out of Naruto’s tent?”

Naruto can hear him speed walking away as Kakashi follows behind at a slower pace, still badgering him. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi calls for him again, clearly really wanting to know where it went. 

Naruto holds back a laugh, cheek pressed against his pillow and the image of a blush coating Sasuke’s cheeks playing in his mind. He thinks Sasuke probably looks cute like that. 

He can’t wait to see him like that for himself one day. Be the one to make Sasuke blush. It’s a nice thought to trail back to sleep to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments, kudos, n bookmarks are greatly appreciated! tell me what you liked most about the fic <3 have a good day!


End file.
